Home Is Where The Heart Is
by JFishy
Summary: "'That's beautiful' Anna squealed, looking herself on her phone screen. You are beautiful, Elsa thought, but bit her tongue before she said anything." Elsanna fic, don't like it, don't read it. Warning: Incest, language, g!p Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I had this fic kind of ready on my computer. It was one of my first fics, but I never had the guts to post it. It's kind of silly, but... well, let me know if you like it. **

* * *

Anna threw a pillow at her clock as soon as it started to ring. She groaned, burying her face on the crook of her elbow and pulling the covers up on her head. She knew she had to get up, but honestly? She didn't feel like showing up in class today. Or ever. First of all, it was freezing outside, and she was warmed up on her room. And second of all, she didn't feel like having Math class. At least not with the same old woman who insisted on showing up in class, addressing herself as their teacher. She was so old that she could be on an Asylum. Or a coffin.

"Come on, wake up." Her big sister sat on the edge of her bed, slowly pulling the covers and stroking Anna's red hair. "You have class today."

"Thanks for reminding me of that." She grumbled, making her sister giggle. "And you have work."

"I'm already up. Come on, Anna. It's your senior year, you should be enjoying it!" Anna muffed something and turned around, hiding her face on Elsa's stomach. "Fine. If you don't get out of bed this very instant, I'm literally freezing your whole room. Including your clothes. And no, I won't make it a 'not so cold ice', as you call it."

"Okay, I'm up!" Anna announced, quickly sitting on her bed. As she did it, her head hit Elsa right on her nose, making the blonde twist her head. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Anna yelled, leaning and making Elsa tilt her head up. "Shit, you're bleeding. Keep your head up, I'll be back in a second."

"I'm okay, Anna. It's not like it's the first time you try to knock me down. I've been living with you for the past seventeen years." Elsa joked, but cringed in pain. "But can I have some painkillers this time? You're really improving your methods of torture."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you!" Anna yelled from the bathroom. "And yes, you can." She came back to their room, handing Elsa a bunch of paper for her bleeding nose. "I'm sorry, Els. I'm such a klutz!"

"I'm fine, really." Elsa assured her, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Don't be upset, I was just teasing you."

"But I hurt you." Anna mumbled, as Elsa gently stroked her arm.

"Nah, I'm used to it." She joked. "I'm kidding. It's not that bad, buttercup. Come, give me a hug." Anna leaned, resting her head on her sister's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Elsa. "See, we're good." The blonde smiled, pulling Anna closer to herself. "Okay, enough. You're going to get late if you don't start getting ready this very moment, little girl." Anna groaned, pulling away from her sibling. "Go shower now. I'm making us breakfast. And don't take too long in there, or I'll make it snow on the bathroom. And you do know I'm not joking."

"Yes, mom." Anna smirked, removing the napkins from Elsa's nose. "You're right, it doesn't look that bad. But you should put some ice on it." Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Anna. Shower. Now." She demanded, pushing her sister. "And no chocolate cake for you if you don't come out quickly."

"You're mean." Anna grumbled, getting out of her bed.

"No, I'm not. If I were, I would have put you for adoption." She yelled, as she made her way to the kitchen. She heard a giggle, which made her smile. "I'm eating the whole cake!"

"Shut up, you dork!" Anna shout back. Elsa heard the water starting to run, so she made her way to the stove, grabbing a package of bacon and a few eggs to make her and Anna breakfast.

It was already sort of a routine. She would wake Anna up and cook her breakfast. And then, she would drive her little sister to Arandelle's High School and place a kiss on her cheek, despite the cringe Anna would always make, as a teenager who's ashamed of their parents, and she would wish her a good day at school. Finally, she would drive to her part-time work at a coffee shop and last, she would go to college in the afternoon. Anna would also work at the same coffee shop, but in a different shift. At the end of the day, Elsa would normally be the first one to arrive home. She would make dinner, or some days when she was way too tired, she would just order something and wait for her sibling to get home. As soon as she got home, she and Elsa would dinner together and share their days. After dinner, they would go to bed. It was a comfortable life, after all.

"You better have not eaten the whole cake without me, Blondie." Anna mocked, poking her sister's waist. "Do you want help?"

"I never eat without you." Elsa smiled, leaning on Anna's body. "And no, I'm almost done here. Just go grab our plates."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna joked, bouncing to the other side of the kitchen. "Hey, Kris is throwing a party on Saturday. Do you want to come with me?"

"So I can watch you and your boyfriend making out the whole night? No, thanks." Elsa smiled.

"I don't have a boyfriend, you ass." Anna pouted, throwing a cookie on Elsa. "I swear it's going to be fun. You should come with me, Els."

"What happened with that boy? Henzel? Henry? Harry, right?" She frowned, making Anna roll her eyes.

"You mean Hans?" Elsa nodded sharply. "I broke up with him. He's an idiot. And I'm single, so that means I will give you as much attention as you want."

"It's a tempting offer, but I think I'm refusing it." Elsa said, grabbing a plate.

"Oh, come on! I want you there with me!" The redhead pouted, making Elsa laugh.

"Don't be like that, silly. I'll think about it, okay? Now sit down and eat; you won't be late for school today."

"Is it a challenge?" Anna quirked a brow.

"Just eat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa leaned on her seat at the car, reaching out to cup Anna's face, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Will you ever stop that? People keep staring at me!" Anna groaned, pulling away as Elsa laughed.

"Never. Mom did it to me until I graduated, so it's my duty to do the same to you, buttercup." Anna rolled her eyes at her sister, cringing. "Don't roll your eyes at me, or I'll give you another kiss. Oh, I could actually wait for you to get into your classroom and hand you your lunch! That's a good one, I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't you dare." Anna hissed. "Okay, I'm leaving. Bye Els!"

"Bye, Anna! Have a nice day." Anna smiled at her sister, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. She walked quickly to her classroom, avoiding a few guys who kept staring at her and making fun of her. She smiled happily as she saw Kristoff and Rapunzel already waiting for her on their usual seats.

"Hey guys!" She cheered, throwing her bag on her chair. "What's up?"

"Nothing important." Kristoff grumbled. Anna rolled her eyes; he was normally a grumpy ass in the morning. "So, you two are coming to my party?"

"Yeah, Eugene and I also invited a few other friends. Is that okay?" Kristoff nodded, making the blonde smile. "Sweet! So, are you and Elsa coming?"

"I invited her, but I don't know." Anna mumbled, resting her back on the chair. "She's not that into parties anyway. I doubt she will show up."

"Who doesn't like parties? Even I like these!" Kristoff said. "And plus, she's nicer than you, so it would be nice if she came."

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" Anna quirked a brow, making Kristoff's face turn red.

"What? No! Of course not! I-I mean, she's pretty and cool, b-but just no." He shook his head, ignoring Rapunzel's giggle. "B-but anyway, why doesn't she like parties?"

"She's just not comfortable around too many people." Anna lied. But it wasn't completely a lie. Elsa was scared she would literally freeze everything around her, so she wasn't comfortable around people. It wasn't a lie. Just… not exactly the truth. "And I swear to god, if I catch you staring at my sister –"

"I don't stare!" Kristoff hissed, throwing his eraser on Anna. "Stop being such an idiot."

"Stop talking about Elsa!" Anna shot back.

"Okay, shut up you two." Rapunzel demanded, and then smirked at Kristoff. "But you _do _have a crush on her."

"I do n-"

"Hey, Anna!" One of the boys she avoided sat next to her, with a stupid smile on his face. "Was that your sister? She's fucking hot."

"You could introduce her to us." Another one suggested. She closed her eyes, trying to keep cool. "Imagine these lips on my lips. Damn, I was jealous of you today."

"On your lips? Imagine these lips on my di – "

He didn't manage to finish his sentence. Anna was already jumping on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, Elsa!" A brunette cheered, smiling at the younger girl.

"Hey Belle!" She smiled back, closing the door behind her. "Sorry I'm a bit late; Anna was trying to persuade me not to drive her to class."

"And I bet she didn't manage to do so." Belle added. "It's fine. So, how is Anna?"

"She's good." Elsa answered, putting her apron on. "She actually wants me to go to this party with her on Saturday, but I don't know. I just – it doesn't seem to be a good idea."

"Go out with her!" Belle said. "You _never _go to parties, and never go out with your sister."

"You _know _why I don't like to go out, Belle." She whispered, looking down to her hands.

"It's not like you're going to freeze the first thing you see, Elsa." Belle rolled her eyes. "And plus, you already can control your powers."

"I know, but it just makes me insecure." She mumbled.

"Wear your gloves then, but go out with her." Belle demanded. "She's your sister, Elsa. She's not just a kid you have to take care of, she's your friend. And I think she needs you around."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Belle nodded, offering her friend a smile. Elsa's phone started to buzz, and she frowned as she saw the number on her screen.

"Is everything okay?" Belle asked.

"It's from Anna's school." She mumbled. "I'll answer it." She walked away from her friend. "Hello? Yes, that's me. She did what?" Belle frowned, but Elsa didn't say anything. "Okay, I'll be there in a moment. Thank you." She turned around to face her friend. "I have to go. Sorry, I can cover it next week."

"It's okay, go." Belle said, waving. "Just don't be too hard on her!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna sat on the couch by her sister's side, avoiding her eyes. She looked to the window, seeing that snow had started to fall again.

"Are you sure you're not controlling the weather or something?" Anna asked, trying to break the ice. "It's really cold outside." Elsa glared at her, making the younger girl gulp.

"Will I seriously have to ask why the hell you did that?" Elsa snapped, trying to control the anger on her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anna mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but we have to." Elsa said, turning around to face her. "Look at me, Anna."

"You're not mom, Elsa!" She cried. "Stop trying to act as such."

"I _know _I'm not mom, but I'm responsible for you! Can't you at least show me a bit of respect once in a while?" Anna huffed, getting out of the couch. "Anna, come back here."

"Mom never yelled at me." She mumbled, making her way to their room. Elsa sighed heavily, following her sister to the bedroom. She found Anna curled up on her bed, trying to ignore Elsa.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said, sitting next to her. "I know I'm not mama, Anna. But I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you if she's gone. And I'm really trying to do it right, b-but you are making it hard to me."

"That's because I miss my friend, Elsa. You've been acting like – I don't even know what." She blurted out. She sat on the bed, as Elsa wrapped her arms around her carefully, placing a kiss on her forehead. "These boys were just being jerks. I lost my head."

"What did they do to you?" Elsa asked, resting her nose on the redhead's hair.

"Mean things." Anna mumbled.

"I already deduced that." Elsa chuckled. "You broke that kid's nose."

"They were saying mean things about you." She said. "T-they were saying you're hot a-and other stuff that got me really mad. I'm sorry." Elsa didn't say anything, just held Anna closer. "A-are you mad at me?"

"For sticking up for me? No, I'm not." Elsa answered, stroking the girl's hair. "But you really should try to keep it cool, Anna."

"I did, I really tried. But he said such a stupid thing, I couldn't handle." Elsa nodded, placing a kiss on the top of her sister's head. "Sorry. I'll do my best so it won't happen again."

"I'm sure you will." Elsa agreed. "I'll tell you what: Saturday we are going out to that party. I'll do my best not to act as mom over you from now on, but you'll have to respect me, Anna. That's the only thing I want you to do. I'm your big sister; I _have _to take care of you."

"No, Elsa." Anna pulled away from the hug. "You're my sister. We both have to look after each other. I will respect you, but you will respect me too. I'm not a child anymore. And you need someone too, sis." She smiled at Anna, nodding.

"Deal." She agreed. "Come on, we can sleep a little bit more."

"Don't you have work?" Anna quirked a brow.

"I took the day off." She answered, lying by Anna's side. "Shut up now, red. I'm tired."

"Okay." Anna mumbled, turning around and pulling the covers. "But I'm not tired."

"Please, I need some sleep." Elsa grumbled, snuggling on Anna. "Come on, sleep just a little bit."

"All right. But can we do something later?" Anna asked, smirking at Elsa.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, half-asleep.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, you guys seemed to like it. Sweet! I'll try my best to post at least once a day, but I can't guarantee anything. I do have a few chapters ready, but sometimes I just don't have time to post it.  
Have a nice day!**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up today? I can come after work." Elsa offered, as she parked her car in front of Anna's school. "You are a bit clumsy; I can give you a ride and then go to class."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Anna said, turning around to grab her bag on the backseat. She eyed the boys that had been mocking her because of Elsa as she turned her phone off. They were staring at her, but not with the same stupid smile they always carried on their faces. And it made her day when she realized the one she knocked out wasn't around them. "So, I should go now." She looked at her sister, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, bye." Elsa mumbled, turning her face. "And keep your head cool, ginger."

"All right, I'll do it." Anna grinned. "So…"

"So?" Elsa slowly turned around to face her sister.

"No good-bye kiss?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"I didn't want to – well, uh, you know." She blushed, pointing to the guys with her chin. "And I promised no more acting like mom."

"Don't be silly, I want my kiss." She grinned, cupping Elsa's cheek and pulling her closer, placing a soft kiss on the pale cheek. "Bye, my favorite sister ever."

"I'm your only sister, you dork." Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, I knew that." Anna unlocked her seatbelt, getting out of the car. "Bye, Els."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was freezing outside, and the snow was starting to melt, which means that the sidewalk would be prone to slipping. And of course, she had work that day. She really started hating herself for declining her sister's offer of a ride.

But despite the fact that she almost fell on the floor about six times while trying to get home, it turns out that Anna had had a great day. No one was mocking her; there was no Math class and she did well at her Chemistry test.

"Hey Els, I'm home!" She yelled as she got into their tiny apartment. "Elsa?" She called again, but got no answer back. She walked into the living room just to find her sister asleep on the couch. She smiled, getting on her knees and placing a soft kiss on the pale cheek. Elsa mumbled something, and for a moment, Anna was afraid she had wakened her sibling up, but she just curled around herself and got back into her sleep. "You're cute." Anna whispered. She stood up and carefully got Elsa on her lap, carrying her to their room. She lied the girl down on her bed, pulling a blanket to cover her slim body. She smiled at Elsa one more time before getting out of the room.

She threw herself on the couch and tuned the television on the cartoons as she ordered Japanese food. There was no way in hell she would even consider cooking anything. If there was anything Anna couldn't do was cooking. She was awful at it. The only thing she knew how to do was sandwiches, which was fine to her, because it was her favorite food ever. But since she ate a sandwich at lunch and Elsa would probably get mad at her if she found out she didn't ate "at least one meal properly instead of these junky food", as she always said. Sure, her sister was asleep, but she normally would end up waking up at dinner time.

It wasn't the first time she found Elsa like that; the girl was normally tired. Anna didn't blame her. She had work and college the whole day, and she normally didn't have time to rest. Except for the weekends, of course. Elsa would normally spend her weekends at home or sometimes she would go to the movies with Anna. She didn't like much to go out, but she would often do it to please her little sister.

"Hey you." Elsa cheered, her voice sounding sleepy. "I didn't realize I went to bed. Sorry, I'll make us something for dinner."

"I took you to bed." Anna answered, giving Elsa a seat on the couch. "You seemed pretty tired, so I ordered us some 'real food', as you say."

"You could have wakened me up." Elsa mumbled, smiling at Anna.

"I know, but you seemed tired." Anna repeated. "Besides, I don't mind ordering food."

"I forget you grown up sometimes." Elsa said, snuggling on Anna's body. "You're definitely not that clumsy fourteen year-old anymore."

"Well, I'm not fourteen." Anna muttered. "But I'm still a klutz."

"That's true." Elsa giggled. "You're the clumsiest girl I've ever met."

"Meanie." Anna pouted, wrapping an arm around Elsa. "I don't like you sometimes."

"Liar. You love me." Elsa chuckled. "What did you order anyways?"

"Japanese. Is that okay?" Elsa nodded. "Great, because it must be arriving, and it would be a pity to cancel the order."

"You wouldn't do that. You probably would eat it all alone. Or call Kristoff for help." The blonde reminded her. "Oh, I got us something by the way. But I'll only give it to you after dinner."

"What is it?" Anna asked. "I'm curious!"

"I know, but I'm not telling." Elsa mumbled, laying her head on Anna's lap. "God, why does everyone love coffee? They almost killed me on my shift today."

"I thought so. Everyone decides to go out for coffee as soon as it stops snowing." Anna grumbled. "Speaking about snow…"

"No, I'm too tired to build a snowman now." Elsa cut her sister off. "Don't pout. You might stay like that forever."

"Okay." Anna said sadly. Elsa closed her eyes, but she could feel Anna sadness. She grumbled, sitting on the couch and bringing her hands together. She slowly moved her fingers, making an icy crown appear on her hands. She leaned, placing it on Anna's hair.

"There. You look like a princess now." She smiled, pulling a lock of hair away from Anna's eyes.

"That's beautiful!" Anna squealed, looking herself on her phone screen. _You are beautiful, _Elsa thought, but bit her tongue before she said anything. "Thanks, Els!"

"You're welcome." She blushed as her sister leaned to place a kiss on her cheek. "Uh, I-I think food arrived."

"Oh, okay, I'll answer the door." Anna giggled, bouncing to her destination. Elsa sighed. Sometimes, she felt weird around Anna. She had got used to cuddle with Anna and to be overprotective around her since their parents' death. Anna was only fourteen, and Elsa was already eighteen. She felt the need to be close to her all the time, to show how much she loved her little sister, so she wouldn't feel so lonely. And honestly, Anna didn't mind. She liked when Elsa cuddled with her at night, so she didn't have to sleep alone, or when Elsa would hug or kiss her when she was upset or just wanted her sister around. They got used to it. But a few months ago, Elsa started to feel different around Anna. She felt urge to kiss her sister, or to cuddle with her, so at any chance she got, she would do it. She had to stop doing that for a while once she was cuddling with the redheaded and suddenly she felt stiffening on her pants. She was lucky Anna didn't feel the bulge pressing on her back, which would be pretty hard to explain. It forced her to spend a long time in the bathroom after all. "Hey, are you alright?" Anna asked, bringing Elsa back to the present. "You seem to be a bit distracted."

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm good." Elsa mumbled. "Just a bit tired. You asked anything?"

"I wanted to know if you want something to drink. I'm making some tea." Anna answered, approaching her sister. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

"I _am _pale, Anna." Elsa smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine. And tea sounds good."

"Okay. I'll make it." She shrugged.

"Do you need help?" Elsa questioned, trying to get up, but Anna pushed her back to the couch.

"I am not that awful at the kitchen, Elsa. I can make some tea." Anna said, turning back and walking to the kitchen. "Hey, Els?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Where do we keep the tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm here! So, are you guys enjoying it so far? **

* * *

"So, when will I meet her?" Elsa slowly dragged her eyes away from the television, staring confused at her sister.

"Meet who?" Elsa questioned quirking a brow.

"Your girlfriend, duh." Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa gasped, almost throwing her dinner up. "Don't be like that! I always bring my boyfriends home, and I never met any of your girlfriends. It's fair enough you bring this one here!"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, feeling blood running to her cheeks. "I-I don't have a girlfriend."

"Of course you do. That girl from work, Belle!" She explained. Elsa rolled her eyes, but Anna didn't seem to notice. "Well, she knows about your powers, and also about little Elsa, and you guys went to school together, didn't you?"

"_Little Elsa?_" The blonde hissed. "Why in hell did you call it Little Elsa?"

"Because it's a smaller you." Anna explained, as it was obvious. "So, when are you bringing her here?"

"Okay, first of all, stop naming my penis Little Elsa. That's embarrassing." She said, trying not to blush even harder. "Second, I never brought a girl home because I've never had a girlfriend. And last but not least, Belle is my best friend, not my girlfriend. _And _she's dating a guy called Adam. But if it makes you happy, I can bring her here someday."

"What do you mean you never had a girlfriend?" Anna asked, and then widened her greenish eyes. "Oh my god, are you still a virgin?" Elsa buried her face into her hands, groaning in frustration. "I-I mean, that's totally fine, because I never judge! B-but I mean, you are so beautiful, why didn't you have sex with anyone? You're hot! L-like, not that I've been paying too much attention, because I totally haven't. I-I just noticed you have nice legs. And nice boobs. God, I should shut up. Kristoff has a crush on you. Wait, what?"

"Okay, too much information." Elsa mumbled, but smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm still a virgin. I'm a bit of a weirdo through, so… I don't know, I just never did it."

"I didn't know that." Anna said, approaching her sister. "Have you ever kissed somebody?"

"I'm not that weird through." Elsa smiled. "Yes, I kissed already. Just never got too… _intimate _with anyone else."

"So Little Elsa never had fun?" She asked, pointing to between her sister's legs. "You see, I'm telling you to go out more!"

"I like to hang out with you." Elsa muttered. "You're my best friend."

"I thought Belle was your best friend." Anna said, sounding a bit hurt.

"She might be." Elsa smiled, pulling Anna closer. "But _you _are my favorite person on this whole world." She placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. "And I know you are totally jealous of Belle right now, which is kind of cute." She chuckled.

"I'm not jealous!" Anna grumbled. Elsa quirked a brow and smirked at her. "Okay, maybe I was a little, but that's totally unfair! I always thought I was your best friend." She pouted. "Since you're mine, I thought I was yours too."

"You are my best friend." Elsa answered, hugging the younger girl from behind. "But you are also my sister."

"I don't mind if you don't want to be my sister anymore." Anna mumbled, laying her head on Elsa's chest. "But I do mind if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. That would totally hurt."

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend and your sister? You are my favorite person ever, ginger." Elsa kissed her forehead. "We can be both, can't we?"

"I guess so." Anna mumbled.

"I know so." Elsa shot back, smirking.

"That's fine by me." Anna smiled. "But I seriously can't believe you and Little Elsa haven't gone out for fun."

"Call my penis Little Elsa once again and I'll put you for adoption."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you too tired?" Elsa asked as soon as Anna got home.

"No, why?" She answered, making her way to the couch and kissing her sister's forehead. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Nothing special." Elsa mumbled. "I just wanted to go out for a while. Maybe we could go grab something to eat and go for a walk. I was thinking we could go to the park."

"At our park?" Anna's eyes brightened and a big grin appeared on her face. "We haven't gone there in ages!"

"Well, then I guess we could go there." Elsa said, smiling to her sister. "Go get changed. I'll wait for you in here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Their park, as Anna called it, was a tiny park at Arandelle that both siblings used to go as kids. After their parents' death, Elsa kept taking Anna there when they wanted to have a bit of peace. It was a quiet place, and almost no one ever went there.

"Okay, spill the beans." Anna said, holding Elsa's hands and pulling her to a bench. "What is wrong?"

"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" Elsa quirked a brow.

"You only take me here when you want to tell me something." Elsa sighed. "You're a bit predictable, sister. At least to me. Come on, I'm listening."

"I lied to you." Elsa mumbled.

"About what? Santa Claus? Easter Bunny? Can you be a little bit more specific?" Anna smirked. "I'm just kidding, sis. Talk to me."

"I've never been kissed." Elsa blurted out, avoiding Anna's eyes.

"What?" The redhead frowned. "But you told me yesterday – "

"Yes, that's why I said I lied to you." Elsa said. "I just – I didn't want to look silly."

"You know I'd never think about you like that." Anna said, stroking Elsa's cheek. "I'm your sister; you can count on me, Els. I'd never make fun of you for that."

"Anna, I'm turning twenty-two in two months and I've never been kissed." Elsa sighed. "Doesn't that sound a little pathetic to you?"

"I don't care." Anna shrugged. "You don't sound pathetic. You are a great girl, and an awesome big sister. That's the only thing that matters for me." Elsa smiled weakly, as Anna pulled her on an embrace. "I love you, Elsa. I wouldn't love you less because these assholes have lost the chance to be with the best person I've ever known. It's their lost, not yours."

"You make it sound easy to deal with." Elsa smiled sadly. "But the truth is that I'm afraid I'm going to end up alone. You will marry someday, and have your kids. Me? I only have one girl friend besides you and, well, I could say I have Kristoff too. I'm just scared, Anna. I'm a freak with these stupid powers that make me afraid of having any kind of relationships with people and with _that._" She pointed to between her legs. "You can't blame anyone but me for not having been kissed."

"Don't you _ever _call yourself that." Anna snapped angrily. "You are a beautiful girl with the coolest gift anyone could have had. You can make the most amazing sculptures just to make me happy, even when you're freaking tired because you've worked the whole day." Elsa pressed her lips, looking at her sister. "And you know what? I admire you. I wish I could be more like you sometimes. But I can't, and I accept myself as I am. And you should do the same, Elsa. Stop worrying that much about what other people think. You're awesome, and that's all that should matter." Elsa smiled shyly to her sister, who returned with a huge grin. "Okay?"

"Okay." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're awesome."

"I try my best." Anna smirked, making Elsa laugh. "Hey, you said you had something for me a few days ago. You never gave it to me!"

"Oh, that night you ordered Japanese?" Anna nodded. "I got _us _chocolate. Dark chocolate."

"You better take me home now, you dork." Elsa rolled her eyes. "What? I never joke when it's about chocolate."

"I know that. Come, it's getting late anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready?" Elsa called from the living room, playing with her phone. "It's just a party, Anna. I swear to god, if you're trying another dress on…"

"Calm down, grumpy!" Anna yelled. "I'm almost ready."

Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled, turning her attention back to her phone. A minute later, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her turn her face. Her mouth dropped as she saw Anna. She was wearing a floral dress, which left her legs and her chest uncovered.

"You look beautiful." Elsa breathed, making Anna chuckle.

"I better do. I spent nearly an hour picking this dress." She said, helping her sibling to get on her feet. "Come on, Els. I want to be there before drinking starts."

"You are under – "

"If you finish that sentence, I swear to god I'll leave you at home, locked on the closet." Anna threatened. "And you also look very beautiful, by the way."

"T-thanks." Elsa blushed. "But seriously, Anna, try not to get too drunk."

"I'll do my best." The redhead smirked. "Hey, be careful with Kris; he's a huge crush on you. I bet he's going to ask us to play 'spin the bottle'." Elsa rolled her eyes. "What? It's true! He's totally into you, Els. I thought about how I could tell him you're gay, but I would feel bad if I did." She chuckled, grabbing her sister's arm. "Come on, Blondie. Let's get drunk!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out that Kristoff actually convinced them to play "spin the bottle". Anna, despite Elsa begging her to slow down, was already so drunk she didn't hesitated for a second before agreeing to play. Elsa agreed to play as well, but she regretted the moment she said "yes". It couldn't be a good idea. She could easily get nervous and freeze everything around. But it was way too late.

She watched Anna kissing a boy whose lips were so huge it seemed he was trying to eat her alive. Rapunzel kissed Flynn, and was already too busy making out with him at Kristoff's couch to pay attention to the rest of the game.

"Hey, Anna, it's your turn!" Merida said, spinning the bottle. Elsa gulped as it slowly stopped. And it pointed to her. "It's Elsa." The younger redheaded mumbled, pointing to the blonde. Anna just smirked, leaning forward and pulling Elsa's face closer to hers.

Elsa felt like she was dreaming. Her eyes rolled back as soon as Anna's tongue got into her mouth. She could taste the alcohol on her sister's breath, but she didn't mind. Kissing Anna was way too good to be true.

"That was hot." Kristoff said, his mouth dropping as Anna broke the kiss, placing soft pecks on Elsa's mouth. The blonde wasn't sure how she should react. She had just kissed her sister. Her baby sister, her Anna. "Your turn, Elsa." The blonde boy added, spinning the bottle. It stopped on him, which made him oddly happy. But Elsa didn't feel nearly the same she felt when Anna kissed her. Her icy-blue eyes didn't roll back when he placed his tongue into her mouth, nor when he practically pulled Elsa on his lap as he kissed her harder. And this time, she was the one to break the kiss.

"She's gay." Anna mumbled, looking angrily at Kristoff. "Stop hitting on her, you ass."

"Whoa, calm down feisty pants." Kristoff said. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Shut your mouth." She snapped.

"Okay, I think it's time to take you home." Elsa said, standing up and pulling her sister together. "Sorry, Kristoff."

"It's okay, she gets upset easily when she's drunk." The boy shrugged. "Do you need help with her?"

"Nah, I can take care of her." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. "Come on, grumpy. Time to go home."

"Okay." Anna agreed, seeming happier.

Elsa took her back home, driving in silence the whole way. Anna seemed okay with the kiss. So, she _should _be okay with it. It was just a silly game, after all. But she did enjoy it.

"You should go to bed." Elsa advised, throwing her body at the couch.

"I'm not tired, Elsie." Anna cried, sitting on her sister's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. Elsa gulped, feeling Anna's thigh pressing against her member. She took deep breaths, trying not to pay too much attention to it. "Can we stay up a bit more?"

"Y-you really should go." Elsa muttered. She felt stiffening on her pants, and a visibly bulge formed between her legs. "Anna, please-"

"I'm not tired!" The girl complained, adjusting herself on Elsa's lap. "I want to have some fun." She smirked, and then suddenly stopped all her moves. She got up from Elsa's lap, looking curiously to the bulge between her legs. "Someone is happy to see me." She lowered her hand, pressing Elsa's hard member. The blonde girl moaned, bowing her hips into Anna's hand. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she tried to pull back, but it was too late. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa, sitting back on her lap and pressing her hips against the hardened member. She crasher their lips together, burying her hands into the blonde hair. Elsa rocked her hips along with Anna's, moving her hands to the skin under Anna's dress. She grabbed the younger girl's breast, squeezing it and making Anna moan into her mouth. The redhead leaned, forcing Elsa to lie on her back at the couch, playing with the hardened nipple as she moved. And that was when she pulled away.

Elsa quickly got out of the couch, stepping away from Anna. The redheaded looked at her confused, but Elsa just shook her head. She was making out with her sister. And she actually enjoyed it.

"Anna, go to bed." Elsa begged, feeling she was about to break down. "Please, go to bed."

"No." The younger girl huffed. "You want me, I want you. What's wrong about that?"

"You're drunk." Elsa mumbled. "And I'm not that sober either. Please, go to bed."

"I don't want to! I want to stay here with you!" she growled, taking clumsy steps to Elsa's side. "Don't be like that, Els. No one needs to know."

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa cried. She felt the temperature on the room starting to drop, as the walls slowly begun to get icy. "You're making me nervous. I-I should take you to bed. Come." She carefully wrapped an arm around her sister, practically dragging her to their room. She laid Anna's body on her bed, taking the younger girl's shoes out and covering her body with a blanket. She took a last look on her sister before walking back to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't sleep. She was feeling so awful that she had frozen the whole room. Even the couch was now covered on a deep ice layer.

Elsa stood up and took her phone, dialing the only other number she probably called when she was feeling bad, besides Anna's.

_"Are you okay?" _A concerned voice spoke through the other side of the line.

"Not at all." Elsa mumbled, making her way back to the couch. "I really screwed up this time, Belle."

_"What happened? And what time is it?" _The brunette asked. Elsa felt a bit guilty as she looked over the clock on the wall. _3:43am._

"Sorry I'm calling this late." Elsa apologized. "It's just that – I-I was making out with my sister."

_"What? Like, right now?" _

"A few hours ago." Elsa answered. "S-she was drunk, and she k-kissed me, a-and I – I don't even know what to think now, Belle. I'm freaking out."

_"Do you want to come here and talk?" _The brunette questioned, and Elsa mumbled a yes. _"Okay. I'll wait for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I just wanted to thank you for the reviews and also to White Belt Writer, for putting up with my awkwardness and for helping me with the story. So... yeah. Bye!**

* * *

_They got into the new apartment. Anna noticed it was different from their old house. It was way smaller, and not colorful as all of their rooms. It certainly needed some changes, but they couldn't afford to keep wasting money like that. Elsa worked at a coffee shop, and she wasn't old enough to work, so they would have to cut many of their old habits, as going out every weekend._

_"It's not much, but it's our new house." Elsa said, placing an arm around the fourteen year-old. "I'm sorry we had to sell the house, Anna. I know this place won't be like home, but we can try at least."_

_"You are wrong." The redhead looked up to her sister, who frowned. "Home is where our heart is. It doesn't matter where we are, Els. Mine is with you. I will always be at home, no matter where. As long as I'm with you, of course."_

_"When did you get so smart?" Elsa smiled, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I will never leave you, Anna. We will always be together, okay?" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours up with Belle, Elsa managed to get some sleep. They talked a bit, and Belle calmed her down. _Talk to her, _the brunette advised when Elsa left her house.

She took a deep breath before getting into their house. She needed to talk to Anna. She had to. But as soon as she shut the door, she heard a loud groan coming from the couch. The redheaded was lying on her stomach, a pillow covering her head and the whole apartment had its windows closed.

"Can you be quieter?" Anna hissed. "God, I think I'm dying."

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, approaching her sister and kneeling down by her side. "You look awful."

"Thank you, Miss Perfect." Anna grumbled. "No, I'm not okay. I've got the worst hangover _ever, _my head is killing me and my stomach can't keep food on it. Oh, and I can't even remember how I went to bed last night. Please, tell me I didn't do anything stupid." Elsa's eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Elsa?"

"I, uh, you don't remember anything? Like, _anything_?" She asked, and Anna shook her head, regretting it a second later, because it only increased the pain. "Well, uh, we played 'spin the bottle'. Y-you kissed that kid with huge lips and funny hair."

"Wesley? Gross." Anna mumbled.

"Yeah, this one." Elsa nodded, taking a seat by Elsa's side. "A-and then you – and then you kissed me."

"Your first kiss was with me? Ha, cool." Anna chuckled. "Hey, cheer up. At least it was with someone who loves you."

"R-right." Elsa chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah, that's pretty much everything." She said, placing her hand on Anna's hair. "A-are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Anna said, slowly turning to face her sister.

"I was curious." Elsa lied. "D-do you need anything?"

"Can you cuddle with me? I think I got a fever." She mumbled. "I need to cool my body."

"Uh, s-sure." Elsa mumbled, laying by Anna's side and wrapping her arms around the redhead. "Hey, I love you, okay? No matter what."

"You're acting weird." Anna said, resting her head on Elsa's chest. "Where were you anyway? Oh gosh, don't tell me you got someone pregnant."

"Wha – no!" Elsa blushed, making Anna laugh. "You idiot. I was with Belle."

"And you want me to believe there's nothing going on between you two? Why were you there?" She asked. "And why aren't you dying like me?"

"Because I didn't drink the whole bar." Anna poked her tongue to Elsa, grimacing. "And she wanted help with uh – she needed me to explain a book."

"A book?" Anna quirked a brow, as Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, a book. For college." Elsa lied. _Damn you, awful liar. _She cursed her brain mentally.

"Oh, all right then. You guys are a bit nerdy." Anna giggled, hugging her sister. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes, ginger?"

"Why are you so weird today?" Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I am weird, but I guess I'm just tired." She lied again. "Do you want me to take you to bed again? We could sleep a bit more."

"Sure. But I can walk." Anna said, standing up. She grimaced. "Forget it, I can't. Carry me, Blondie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"So, did you guys talk?" _Belle asked. _"I mean, it's not something you can ignore."_

"She doesn't remember what happened." Elsa whispered. "S-she drank too much last night, a-and now she doesn't remember anything, Belle. Not even the kiss."

_"Are you sure about it?" _Elsa frowned. _"I mean, okay, she had one too many drinks, but no one just forgets everything like that. Unless she was high, which I highly doubt. And plus, if she _really _forgot what happened, she will end up remembering it. You should talk to her."_

"I'm sure she forgot it, Anna is an awful liar." Elsa assured. "I would have noticed. And plus, she kept asking me why I was acting weird, so I think she's telling the truth."

_"Well, you do know her better than me." _Belle shrugged. _"Sorry, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."_

"Okay, bye." Elsa hung up, throwing her phone on the couch. She made her way back to their room, sitting by Anna's side on her bed. "Feeling better, buttercup?" She asked, stroking the girl's hair.

"Yes, thank you." She mumbled. "Hey, can we go out for ice cream?"

"Not today. You had a fever." Anna pouted. Elsa was tempted to kiss the pouty lips, but she quickly got the idea out of her mind. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow it is then!" She said, seeming a bit happier. "Now come back to bed with me." Anna asked, stretching her arms. "Come on, Els, don't make me wait. I get pissed when that happens."

"I-I should do my, uh – you know, stuff." She mumbled, avoiding Anna's eyes. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Elsa?" Anna called, making the blonde stop by the door. "You can just say if you don't want to cuddle with me."

"Wha – I – it's not that, Anna." She said, approaching her sister guiltily. "It's just that – forget it. I-it's just too complicated."

"Like how?" Anna frowned, pulling Elsa to the bed. "A-are you seeing someone and you don't want it to seem awkward?" She asked. Elsa thought she seemed a bit hurt, but quickly got it out of her mind. It must have been her imagination.

"No! I-I'm not seeing anyone, and even if I were, it wouldn't be awkward. You are my sister, and we always cuddle up." Elsa smiled softly, stroking the girl's cheek. "It's just that I'm not in a very good moment right now. I just need some time to figure some things out." She explained. There. It wasn't a lie. Nor the truth, but it was close enough to be it. "I think I'll study a bit. Don't worry, all right? I'll be right next to you." She leaned, pressing a soft kiss on the redhead's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, but why do you keep telling me this today?" Anna quirked a brow, confused. "I mean, it's the fourth time you say it."

"Nothing special, I just wanted to." Elsa answered, smiling. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! For the ones who have been wondering, yes, the italic part of the story is about their past. And no, anon. I don't like Japanese food. I love it!**

* * *

_"I'm sorry we didn't manage to install the heater yet, Anna." Elsa apologized, pulling her young sister closer to her chest, placing the cover right around their bodies. "You are freezing!"_

_"I'm doing fine, Elsa." Anna assured her. "Don't worry that much about me."_

_"I have to, you are my little sister." Elsa reminded her. "It's my job to look after you, right?"_

_"We're supposed to look after each other, not only one after the other." Anna shot back. "But seriously, I'm doing just fine. I just want to go to bed." Her greenish innocent eyes suddenly went bright. "Can you tell me a story? Oh, a great one! You know, that one I like, that is about the girl who does that thing and then she has to do another thing to solve that thing. Remember? You used to tell me this one almost every day when we were younger." Elsa giggled, nodding._

_"The one about the two sisters who needed to save the world?" Anna squealed happily and nodded. "Okay. Let's go to bed, I'll tell you this one."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She groaned frustrated as the clock started to ring. Why did she have to wake up that early? And why the fuck the clock was placed on the opposite side of the room? She grabbed a stuffed bear and threw it on the clock, dropping it on the floor. And then, she heard giggles.

"Someone is grumpier than usual today." Elsa said, kneeling down and pressing a soft kiss on Anna's forehead. "It's Friday, Anna. Come on, get up."

"Can't I stay in bed today?" She asked, slowly opening her greenish eyes and facing Elsa. "I'm too tired."

"Are we arguing about it again?" Elsa quirked a brow, smirking. "You already know the answer." She lied down on Anna's bed, placing an arm around her. "Come on, grumpy. You have class today, and so do I."

"I'm fine here." Anna grumbled, snuggling on Elsa. "And you're comfy." The blonde blushed, but forced a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." She chuckled weakly. "Get up and go take a shower. I'll make us something to eat. And maybe some coffee for you."

"Can't we just cuddle and watch a movie? I like cuddling with you." Anna smiled sleepily. "I know today is your day off. Look at the bright side; you wouldn't have to drive me to school!"

"Come on, Anna, get up." Elsa commanded, trying to ignore the urge she felt to kiss the pouty lips. "Why do you never want to go to school?" Anna remained in silence, but wrapped her arms even tighter around Elsa. "Anna? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." She breathed. "Is just that – I really hate meeting these stupid boys." The redhead muttered. "They talk about me. I just – I know bullies are everywhere, but I wish they would leave me alone sometimes." She buried her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. "Sorry. I'll start getting ready." She tried to get up, but Elsa pulled her closer to her chest, holding her there.

"No, I – we can stay at home today." Elsa said, placing a kiss on the auburn hair. "It's too cold outside anyway. I don't want you to get sick."

"You don't have to – "

"Yes, I do." Elsa cut her off. "You're my baby sister; I'm protecting you no matter what. Did any of them tried to harm you?" Anna shook her head, snuggling back on Elsa's arms. "Good. I need their names."

"No, Els. That's not about you, okay? I-I can deal with that." She assured her sister, stroking her hair. "I'll be just fine."

"You can, I have no doubt about it." Elsa agreed. "But that doesn't mean you have to. And if I record myself, we agreed to protect each other. Like a team." Anna sighed. "I'm trying to take care of you, Anna. And I swear, if _any _of them hurt you – "

"I know you would stick up for me." Anna smiled. "But I'm fine, Elsa. Really."

"Okay." She mumbled, not convicted. "But you still are not going to class today."

"And I'm not complaining."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with Anna's head resting on her chest, and her arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled, placing a kiss on the girl's auburn hair and reaching out for her phone, checking the hour. It was passed 10am, which meant she had to get up, and so did Anna.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up." Elsa called, poking Anna's cheek. Slowly, greenish eyes opened up, meeting the icy-blue ones. "Hey."

"Morning." Anna mumbled, smiling slightly. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up if you plan to have lunch before work with your favorite sister." Elsa answered, as Anna moved from her chest and sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling better, beautiful?"

"Yes, I am." Anna nodded, yawning. "Through I _am _a bit tired."

"I'm almost sure you are just awfully lazy as usual." Elsa smiled, jumping out of Anna's bed. "Go take a shower, I'll make us lunch."

"Okay." Anna agreed. "Hey, uh – do you have plans for tonight?" Anna asked shyly.

"You ask it as if I actually had real plans every night." Elsa giggled. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe take me to the rink and teach me ice-skating." She suggested, a lapse of a smile appearing on the corner of her mouth. "I-I mean, you like that so much, I thought I could at least try to learn it."

"Are you sure?" Elsa frowned. "You hate ice-skating."

"I don't, I just hate that I can't ice-skate." Anna corrected. "It's different. But I'm willing to try. You always want to go, but you never want to do it alone, so I thought that maybe we could go together. B-but you know, it's perfectly fine if you don't want to, because I would totally understand. I mean, you're always tired, not that I'm complaining, because I'm totally not. I'm tiring. You're perfect. Wait, what?" She frowned, making Elsa laugh.

"You're rambling again." Her sister mocked, leaning to place a kiss on her head. "And I'm not sure why this still surprises me."

"Shut up." Anna blushed, looking away as Elsa laughed even more. "I'm not always rambling."

"Yes, you are." Elsa said, making Anna pout. "Don't be like that. And yes, I would love to take you there. This is going to be fun!"

"Promise you won't laugh at me when I fall on the floor?" Elsa rolled her eyes, pulling her sister out of her bed.

"You won't fall, silly. You have the best teacher right here with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, for the ones who have been asking, yes, Elsa is a girl with a penis. That's basically what "g!p" means. So... yeah, that was it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Are you sure you girls will be okay?" Her mom asked once again, but Elsa just rolled her eyes and nodded._

_"Yes, mother. It's not like we haven't stayed alone before." Her mother smiled softly. "I promise I won't let Anna destroy the house while you're gone."_

_"I'm glad. I love you." She leaned, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "Be good, Elsa."_

_"Yes, mother." She looked through the window and waved to her father. "Dad is waiting outside. You should go."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She was alone at her room, finishing her notes. She really hated Geography, but what could she possibly do? Pretending it wasn't there wouldn't make it disappear, or even make her able to pass on it. But to be true, she was glad the phone started to ring, forcing her to forget about the books on her desk for a while. _

_She ran downstairs, her messy bun almost undone. She tripped on Anna's pair of shoes, making her instantly roll her eyes. That girl needed to learn how to put her things on the right place._

_"Hello?" She answered, cleaning her throat quickly as she noticed her raspy voice. "Yes, that would be me. Is everything all right?" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Hey Elsa!" Anna yelled as she got home, but no one answered. She noticed the cold temperature inside their house, which made her frown. "Elsa? Elsa, where are you? Why are you upset?" She followed the ice, which probably was going to lead her to their room. Bingo. "Elsa?" She slowly opened the door, trying not to slip on the icy floor. "Hey, I'm here now. Tell me what's going on. Why is our room frozen?"_

_"It crashed." She whispered, wiping tears away from her eyes._

_"What crashed?" Anna asked, sitting on the floor by the blonde's side. "Hey, come on. Calm down, I'm here with you." She wrapped her arms around her big sister, placing a kiss on her temple. "Elsa, I can't understand what is going on. Just talk to me."_

_"The plane, Anna!" Elsa cried. "The plane crashed."_

_"What pla – " Anna's eyes went wide, and she tightened the embrace. "T-their plane, Elsa?"_

_"There were no survivors."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I'm sure this can't be that hard." Anna said, trying to keep confident. "Right, Elsa?"

"It isn't in fact." Her sister answered, as she pulled Anna to an empty seat. "Okay. Is there anyone looking at us?"

"No, wh –" Elsa moved her hands on Anna's feet, creating icy-skaters, and then did the same to her own. "Whoa, these are beautiful. Man, I have the most talented ice-maker sister on the whole world!"

"Thanks." Elsa giggled and blushed. "So, uh, aren't these too cold?"

"No, it feels just fine. Thank you." She leaned, kissing Elsa's blushed cheek. "You're awesome."

"I try my best." She smiled, getting on her feet. "Come on; let me help you with that."

"Don't you dare to let me fall, Elsa Dalen." Anna hissed, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist as soon as she got on her feet. "Oh my fucking god, we're totally going to fall, aren't we? We're going to, I know we will, and when we do, people are going to laugh at us, and what if you break your arm? Shit, this is not a good idea, who's going to drive me to school? And worst, how are you going to get to college? Elsa, come, we can have some hot chocolate before we leave so I can warm up and then we – "

"Anna, you're rambling." Elsa giggled. "_Again._ And we're going to be okay, stop worrying that much."

"Well, I can't help, since I'm on a fucking rink trying to stand on my feet and my sister keeps laughing at me all the time because I'm such a klutz and I can barely walk with this thing and – "

"Anna, breath." Elsa cut her off. "And you're doing fine. Look, you haven't even fallen yet!"

"Why, thank you for the _yet._" Anna mocked. "I feel _so _much better now, sis."

"I'm glad you do so." Elsa smiled. "Okay, stretch your arms like this." Elsa showed her. "And try to move your legs like this. If you do as I'm telling you to, you won't fall."

"You know I'm probably going to." Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's do this. Hold my hand, so if I fall, you're coming with me."

"How sweet of you." The blonde girl mocked. "Always trying to do things together with me."

"What can I say?" Anna giggled. "I just love my big sister that much." Just as she finished her sentence, she tripped on her feet and fell, pulling Elsa with her. Her elder sister fell right on top of her, making Anna groan frustrated. "See?!"

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yes, I'm good, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to laugh at me!" She pouted, making Elsa laugh even harder. "You're mean."

"You're cute." Elsa smiled. Anna blushed, looking at Elsa's icy-blue eyes. The blonde girl seemed hypnotized with Anna's face. Her freckles, her nose, her lips. She brushed her thumb on the freckled skin, stroking the auburn girl's cheek slowly. Before she could even think straight, she leaned forward, crashing her lips against Anna's. It was warm, sweet and soft. They barely brushed their lips on each other's, as Anna placed her hands on Elsa's back and pulled her closer. That was until they were forced to break the kiss, as an old man cleaned his throat by their side.

"Excuse me." He started, looking angrily at the two of them. "There are children here."

Anna and Elsa blushed heavily, as the blonde girl got away from her sister. She couldn't look at her. She was way too ashamed of herself to do so. She just helped Anna to get on her feet and get out of the rink before melting her skaters. She walked slowly to the car, waiting for Anna to get inside without saying a word either.

"I'm sorry." Elsa mumbled, still avoiding the greenish eyes. "I just – I shouldn't have done this. I'm really sorry, Anna."

"No, you're not." She said calmly. "You would have done it again, Elsa. And don't you dare to say you wouldn't."

"I-I don't understand – "

"I remember, okay?" She turned her face to her sister. "I remember everything. What we did after the party was over, I know what happened."

"And why didn't you say anything?" Elsa asked, frowning.

"For the same reason you lied to me." Anna said, as it was obvious. "Because I wanted to protect you. Because you would freak out. Because we would be destroyed if we knew each other knew what happened. And I thought if I pretended it didn't happen it would be okay. We would go through this, as nothing happened. But apparently, we can't."

"Don't say such a thing." Elsa snapped. "You are my sister. What we did – it was a mistake, Anna. But we didn't get any further. We spend almost an entire month as if nothing happened. You were drunk, and well, I wasn't exactly sober, but it doesn't matter. It won't happen again."

"Well, but it just did." Anna muttered. "You kissed me."

"And you kissed me back."

Anna looked at her angrily, as if she were about to hit Elsa. But instead, she leaned forward, cupping the blonde's cheeks and crashing their lips once again. Elsa thanked she was seated, or else she wouldn't trust her legs to keep her up. She placed her hands around Anna's waist, pulling her even closer as the younger girl's tongue got inside her mouth. She felt warm once again, as if only Anna could bring her this feeling. But she realized what they were doing. And with that, she pulled back.

"This is wrong." Elsa said, sadness on her voice. "We just can't." Anna didn't answer, nor look at her. She rested her head against the seat, looking through the window.

"Drive us home. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I was around, so I decided to make a quick update. And you guys should know, I really like reviews:) Enjoy!**

* * *

_She wrapped her arms around her big sister, as they watched their parent's grave. There weren't many people at the funeral, mostly were their colleagues from work. No friends, no family. They were alone after all._

_"What is this going to be like?" Anna asked, resting her forehead on Elsa's shoulder. The blonde girl wrapped her hands around Anna, placing a soft kiss on the top of her auburn hair. "I mean, I'm not the smartest person on earth, but this is not going to be easy, is it?"_

_"Not at all." Elsa answered slowly. "But I tell you what: we will work it out."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way home in silence. None of them had the guts to even look at each other, and as soon as they got home, Anna went straight to their room. Elsa sighed, following the smaller girl and shutting the door as she got inside the bedroom. Anna was sitting on her bed, eyes focused on a book on her lap. Elsa rolled her eyes as she saw it, and walked slowly to the auburn girl's side.

"I know you're not reading it." Elsa mumbled, closing the book and pulling it away from Anna's lap. "This is my Math's book."

"I was just taking a look." Anna muttered, earning a small chuckle from her sister.

"I'm sure you were." She said. "I know just how much you love Math." As Anna didn't answer, Elsa approached her even more. "We can't keep pretending nothing happened anymore." She said quietly. "We can't pretend it's fine, because it's not. We have to talk about it, Anna."

"What if I don't want to?" She answered, and Elsa could feel disappointment on her voice. And even a bit of sadness. "I know how this is going to end, Elsa. I already know your speech. _'It's wrong, we can't do this, we are _sisters.' That might work for you, but guess what? I'm not cool with it. What if – what if I want something else?"

"This is not going to work, ever." Elsa pointed. "Eventually, one of us would realize that this is wrong. But one of us might not, and that's going to hurt. And I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, guess what?" Anna mocked, getting out of her bed. "You already did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna didn't sleep at home that night. And neither did Elsa. She got into her car, after spending almost an hour calling to all of Anna's friends to get to know where she was, she drove to her only friend's house.

"You look awful." Belle pointed, smiling playfully. But as Elsa didn't smile, she frowned worriedly. "What happened?"

"I kissed Anna." She mumbled, sitting on her friend's couch. "And then I found out she remembers. And then she kissed me. And then we fought. And then she went missing from home. And now I'm here with you." She finished sadly.

"Okay, slow down." Belle said, sitting by her side. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know." Elsa breathed. "We were skating, and she fell. I just – I don't know, Belle. She was there, and I just took the chance. She kissed me back, through." Her lips curled on a sad smile. "And then we went to the car, and she told me she remembered everything. She accused me of kissing her, and I said she kissed me back. And then," she closed her eyes, remembering the way Anna's lips were pressing against her own. "and then she kissed me. I pulled back, and when we got home, we kind that argued. She got mad and got out of our apartment. I called her friends, to see where in hell she was, and now she's at Kristoff's, and probably will spend the night there, and I'm here with you."

"Well, I can't say I was expecting for that." Belle mumbled, smiling softly. "How mad is she?"

"Really mad." Elsa answered. "She said that maybe she wanted to try something else with me, and I said no, because we're _sisters._"

"But do you want to?" Belle quirked a brow.

"What do you mean?" Elsa frowned, looking back to the brunette.

"I mean, do you want to try too?" She asked. "Forget she's your sister, forget everything. If she were just some random girl, would you try something else with her?"

"I don't know." Elsa groaned, burying her face into her hands. "I do love her. But I don't know if I can try something else. I'm not that brave."

"Well, I can't figure that for you." Belle said quietly. "That's up to you, Elsa. But you should know, you are braver than you think."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and we fought, and now I'm here with you." Anna finished. "She also said she didn't want to try anything else with me, and that got me really pissed. I mean, she kissed me! More than once! And we made out on our couch, I mean, she totally wants to try something else! Don't you think so? I mean, if you were making out with Sven on this fucking couch, wouldn't Sven think you want to be with him? And if you kept staring at Sven's ass or his lips whenever you two were together, wouldn't you be giving him a reason to think you wanted him? And what if – "

"Okay, I know you're trying to make a comparison with Elsa and you, but Sven is a _dog. _I'm weird, but I'm sure I wouldn't make out with my dog." Kristoff pointed, making Anna groan. "But I got your point. Have you thought that maybe she's scared? I mean, being in love with her sister is already scaring as fuck. And her sister being a crazy brat like you, man, she must be freaking the hell out."

"Why, thank you, I don't know what I would do without your awful advices." Anna grumbled. "Do you – do you think she likes me too?"

"It's hard to tell, Anna." Kristoff answered. "I honestly don't have a clue. I mean, she might do." He shrugged. "She was making out with you the other day, but she stopped because you were way too drunk. Of course she loves you as her sister, but maybe she feels something else too. You would have to talk to her to find out, but apparently, you can't keep cool and so you figured it would be better to leave your sister almost dying to find you at everyone's house instead of trying to show her how you really feel."

"Shit, I forgot to text her." Anna slapped her own face, shutting her eyes. "Great. Now she must be pissed. God, why am I such a mess?"

"She didn't seem angry on the phone." Kristoff pointed. "Actually, she asked me to take care of you while you were here and let her know if you left."

"I'm the worst sister ever." Anna mumbled. "But I-I just kissed her because I thought she wanted the same as me. I-I mean, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I was comparing Sven and you to Elsa and I." Kristoff rolled his eyes, mumbling something like _'you don't say!'. _"A-and she was just being all touchy and sweet with me, I-I thought she liked me. Fuck, and I was _so _sure I was right when she kissed me at the rink! S-she was so gentle a-and careful not to scare me, a-and now I don't know what to think anymore. I might have made these signs up on my mind. She's not falling for me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Kristoff groaned. "Jesus, are you retarded or what? Of course she likes you; she's just trying to protect both of you!"

"I-I don't –"

"Anna, don't be a dick, for heaven's sake." He stood up from the couch, grabbing a can of beer. "Look, she's just being Elsa. Overprotective, careful, whatever she is. So here is what you are going to do: you're going to cool your head and wait at least until the morning. And then, when you calm yourself, you're calling her and you're asking her to talk. And then, you two will have a conversation and figure what you are going to do. How does that sounds to you?"

"Well, it sounds like a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. SO, here it is. See you later.**

* * *

Kristoff parked in front of her house, turning his face to see Anna. She looked away for a moment, and then unlocked her seat belt.

"Be nice to her." He advised, as Anna jump of the car.

"I'm nice. Bye." She waved, shutting the door. She took a look at their building before running upstairs to their apartment. When she got in, she found Elsa sitting on the couch with a mug in her hands. Her hair was pulled back in her usual braid, and she was wearing a large t-shirt as her pajamas. Her eyes slowly reached Anna's, and she seemed a little surprised to be seeing her little sister.

"Hey." She smiled weakly. "I didn't know you would be home soon."

"Me neither." Anna smiled back, walking to Elsa's side and sitting on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I know you got pretty nervous and - "

"It's not a problem." Elsa quickly interrupted her sister. "I mean, I wasn't exactly pleased with not knowing where you were, but I understand. You were upset, and you needed some time apart from me. And honestly, so did I. Just – don't do it again." Anna nodded, resting her hands on her lap. "I made some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Sure. I'll get it." Anna stood up from the couch, but Elsa rested her mug on the table next to the couch and stood up, following Anna.

"Let me do this." She said, holding her sister's arm. She felt a shiver coming from the younger girl, and she quickly dropped her freckled arm.

Anna turned around, staring at the icy-blue eyes. They were teary, she could tell. And that literally made her heart ache.

"I can't stand this anymore." Elsa said, her voice failing to stand still. "Gosh, why can't this be easier? I-I mean, there are all these _feelings _and this tension between us – shit, I don't even know what I'm trying to say." Elsa groaned frustrated, walking fast to the kitchen. Anna followed her, getting the clean mug away from her hands and grabbing Elsa's waist.

"This _can _be easier. And you know exactly how." She said, stroking Elsa's cheek with her thumb. The blonde girl sighed, but held her cheek closer to Anna's hand. "I know you're scared."

"Am I that obvious?" Elsa laughed sarcastically. "I'm sorry. I just – it's too much going on right now. T-there's you and everything I have to deal with, I-I'm just confused, Anna." The auburn girl nodded, pulling Elsa on a tight embrace. "I don't know what I'm feeling. I mean, I do love you, I-I just can't figure how. Y-you just – sometimes I need my sister, but sometimes… I just need you. And I think you understand what I'm trying to say."

"I'll be whatever you need me to." Anna mumbled, pressing her lips on the pale cheek. "I know I got upset with you, but I'll tell you what. I like you, and I think that that's pretty obvious right now. But I'm not asking you to figure how you feel now. I can't demand this from you. And I'm really sorry I got mad because of that."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I yelled at you because you didn't want to hurt yourself. Or even me. I got angry because you don't have an answer you don't need to have right now." Elsa rested her chin on Anna's shoulder, as the younger girl did the same. "I just – I want to try. To give us a chance. But I'm not making any more moves. It's up to you now." Elsa smiled against Anna's hair.

"You're definitely the best." She chuckled, pulling away from the embrace. Elsa stared at the greenish eyes for a moment before leaning and placing a peck on Anna's lips. It was quick, and ended much before Anna could even realize what was going on, but for Elsa it was a nice feeling. "That must be a record. A sober kiss where none of us ran away." Anna just giggled, her cheeks flushing. "I'm willing to try too. I just need some more time. Can you understand that?"

"Of course. Take your time, Els." She grabbed the mug the elder girl was holding moments before. "Now, where's my hot chocolate?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love weekends." Anna mumbled, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "No work, no school. Just me and you. Ha, I made a rhyme!" Elsa giggled, pulling the covers around her and her sister. "Can we have some pancakes for dinner? I'm craving for some."

"Yes, sure." Elsa answered, embracing Anna tighter with another cover. "I'm making us some more hot chocolate. You're still cold."

"I'm good, mommy." Anna rolled her eyes. "But I could have some more."

"Okay, I'll take some more." She stood up, but before took her beanie and placed it on Anna's head. "Okay, stay here. And I mean stay warm."

"Elsa, your body is way cooler than mine." Anna groaned. "Stop putting these things on me, I'm already warm." She got up from the couch, but took the blanket with her while following her sister. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Elsa turned around, facing the younger girl. "Go ahead."

"C-can we still cuddle?" She asked quietly, feeling her face flushing. Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister and kissing her forehead.

"You know we can." She kissed her face again, as Anna's lips curled into a smile. "We're not changing a single thing." This time, she pressed her lips against Anna's, pulling her closer by her waist. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, opening her mouth as the elder girl's tongue pressed her lips. She was glad Elsa was holding her so firmly; otherwise, she probably would have fallen on the floor, thanks to her legs. Anna leaned even closer, twisting her head and earning a moan from Elsa thanks to the closure.

A moment later, and it was way too soon on Anna's point of view, Elsa broke the kiss. She pressed quick pecks on the pink lips, feeling Anna smile against her mouth. They stared at each other's eyes with shy grins on their faces. Elsa moved her hand to Anna's cheekbone, stroking it.

"You're beautiful." Elsa muttered, kissing Anna's forehead once again. "The most beautiful girl ever."

"You're not so bad yourself." Anna joked, making Elsa laugh. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Is it possible for the hot chocolate to literally burn?" She questioned, making Elsa frown. "Because something is starting to smell on this kitchen."

"Shit, I forgot!" Elsa yelped, running to the stove to turn it off. She heard Anna giggling, and she couldn't help but smile. "That was totally your fault." She said, making Anna laugh even harder.

"Why? Because you can't keep your lips away from mine?" She giggled as her sister came closer, poking her hips. "S-stop! That tickles!"

"You can take this as a payback, you dork." Elsa mocked, tickling her sister. Anna tried to escape to the couch, but it was too late. Elsa held her firmly with one hand, as the other tickled her sister's hips. "Say you're sorry!"

"Can't. Breath." Anna panted, laughing even harder. "S-s-stop!" Somehow, they managed to get to the couch, and Elsa stopped teasing the auburn girl. "Meanie."

"You love it." She leaned, pressing a chaste kiss on Anna's cheek. "Now excuse me, miss. I'll try to fix that mess we made."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Your parents were incredibly nice people."_

_"Your mom was the kindest woman I've ever met."_

_"Your dad was brave, as you two."_

_"Your mother – "_

_Anna was sick of hearing it. She knew they were trying to comfort her, but she knew that wasn't real. They didn't know her parents, they didn't know them. How could they say such things about people they only knew by name? She could bet half of these people didn't know their last name._

_"There you are!" Elsa smiled, approaching her sister. "I've been looking for you."_

_"Sorry, I just needed to stay away from these people." She mumbled, as Elsa wrapped an arm around her. "They are so – superficial! I doubt they knew father and mother away from work. Why do they keep telling us such things they don't give a damn about?" She buried her face into her hands, groaning in frustration. "I'm sorry. I'm being silly."_

_"No, you're not." Elsa stroked her arm, kissing her hair. "You're just being reasonable." She felt Anna snuggling on her, as she spoke. "You're right. None of them knew mother and father. But we did. And we knew they were amazing people, inside and outside work. And honestly, I think that this is the only thing that matters."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lazily, Anna opened her eyes, biting back a groan as the sunlight came right into her greenish eyes. She turned around, wrapping her arms around her pillow and burying her face on it. Brushing a lock of red hair away from her mouth, she twisted her body, smiling lazily as she met her sister sleeping on the other bed. Elsa looked like an angel. Except her blonde long hair was messy and it seemed that a hurricane had been on her sheets, but Anna still thought she was beautiful.

She got out of her bed and carefully walked to Elsa's, joining her sister on her bed. She tried really hard not to wake the other girl up, but as soon as she placed an arm around the slim waist, Elsa turned around, slowly opening her icy-blue eyes.

"Hey." She smiled lazily, snuggling on Anna. "You're up early."

"I am." Anna agreed, pulling Elsa closer to her chest. "We forgot the curtains open." She pointed to the window, and Elsa slowly nodded. "You can sleep a bit more if you want to."

"Nah, I'm good." Elsa mumbled, and Anna bit back a giggle. "What are you up to today?"

"Can we go get some ice-cream?" She asked, stroking the blonde hair. "I'm craving for some."

"Sure." Elsa answered slowly. "Okay, come." She stood up from her bed, pulling Anna with her.

"Whoa, slow down." Anna chuckled. "It's 7a.m. and you were almost sleeping once again. Go back to bed."

"I told you, I'm good." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's have some breakfast." She pulled Anna's hand, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Your hair looks funny, by the way."

"I'm sorry I'm an ordinary girl and I can't wake up with the perfect hair as you, my dear Ice Queen." Anna mocked, blushing as Elsa kept playing with her messy hair. "B-but yours does not look that nice as well."

With a smirk, Elsa ran her fingers along her long blonde hair, setting it down. Anna pouted, making her sister laugh. "Don't do that. You know it's not fair." Anna kept the pout on her lips, making Elsa giggle. She held the younger girl's waist and turned her around, pressing her back against the kitchen table. Anna panted as Elsa leaned forward, capturing the pouty lips between hers. She smiled as Anna cupped her cheeks, bringing her even closer and moaning against her lips. Elsa ran her hands under Anna's shirt, scratching the freckled back. The auburn girl grabbed the blonde's ass, pulling Elsa's hips closer to hers. Elsa started to rock her hips on Anna's, feeling heat running through her body. And then she realized. That wasn't good at all.

Elsa pulled away from the kiss, panting hard. Anna kept her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her forehead on Elsa's chest. "Too fast, right?" She asked, smiling to the blonde girl.

"R-right. I'm sorry." Elsa mumbled, trying to pull away from the embrace. That's when Anna noticed the bulge pressing against between her thighs. She looked at Elsa, whose face couldn't be any redder. "I-I'm sorry. I think maybe I got too excited." She mumbled, avoiding Anna's eyes.

"Don't you ever apologize for that." Anna said, making Elsa blush even harder. "Don't be ashamed. I mean, I'm sort of glad to know I can turn you on when you're sober. And that sounded a lot more awkward than I thought it would." She shook her head, smiling to the blonde girl. "Go take a shower. I'll get the breakfast started." Elsa nodded, smiling softly at the younger girl. She leaned, stroking Anna's cheek with her thumb and pressing their lips together. "Elsa, shower. Now. Or else, I'm not taking any responsibility to my acts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the best ice-cream ever!" Anna announced, making Elsa giggle. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I can't understand how in hell you can make such a mess with ice-cream." She laughed, grabbing some napkins and cleaning her sister's face. "Seriously, are you sure you got at least a bit into your mouth?" Anna stuck her tongue out, making Elsa roll her eyes. "Always so mature."

"Shut up, or I'm having yours as well." Anna said, pointing to Elsa's ice-cream. "And you know I'm serious." Elsa smiled, returning her eyes to her ice-cream. "You look beautiful today." Elsa blushed. "I mean, you're always beautiful, but today you're beautifuller. N-not fuller, because you're totally not fat. This is awkward. N-not you, me. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Elsa giggled, sitting closer to Anna on their bench.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing the redhead's cheek. "Though you're beautifuller." Anna smiled shyly, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. They were at their park, watching one or two kids walking around with their dogs. Anna liked that. It reminded her of when she was younger. "I've been doing some thinking lately." Elsa said, running her fingers along the freckled arm. "We've been acting as a couple for an entire week." Anna slowly lifted her head, making eye contact with Elsa. "I don't see why we shouldn't try. We – I want to. I-if that's okay with you." Anna squealed, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck and pulling her on a clumsy embrace. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" Anna winched, making her sister laugh even more. "So, does that mean we're something now?"

"Of course it does." Elsa leaned forward, placing a quick peck on the pink lips. "Chocolate. I like it." She smirked. Anna smiled, resting her head on her sister's chest, as Elsa slowly hugged her. "You know," she started. ", you can actually kiss me when you want to. I noticed you never do it."

"I said I wasn't going to make any moves." Anna reminded her. "That included kissing."

"Well, but you're my something now." Elsa poked her cheek. "You're allowed to kiss me whenever you want to."

Anna smiled, wrapping her arms carefully around Elsa's neck. She brushed their noses, teasing Elsa before leaning into a kiss. Elsa leaned closer, feeling Anna's arms tightening around her neck. Once again, she felt warm; the same warmth she felt when they first kissed, the warmth she felt every time Anna kissed her. And, in the deepest of her heart, she didn't want to change it, like ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! I was sort of sick, so I didn't have time to post it. But here I am:)**

* * *

Elsa smiled brightly as she saw her little sister walking into the living room. She immediately got up from the couch, wrapping her arms around Anna and leaning to give her a kiss on the lips, but the redhead turned away right when Elsa was about to touch her pink lips.

"Okay, I'm new on this, but I assume I did something wrong?" She asked, not letting go of the embrace. Anna groaned, burying her face on the crook of Elsa's neck. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dying." Anna mumbled, pulling away from the embrace and throwing her body on the couch. "You did nothing wrong, I just don't want you to die as well." Elsa nodded, following the younger girl to the couch.

"Go back to bed if you're not feeling well; I'll be there soon, okay?" She leaned against Anna's will, kissing her lips. "And don't you ever deny me a kiss. Understood, little one?" Anna giggled, rolling her eyes. "Come on. Bed, now."

"Yes, mother." Anna mocked, but Elsa ignored her. "So, does that mean I'm sleeping with you?" Elsa blushed heavily, and Anna mentally slapped herself. "N-not like that, you dirty minded! I-I meant sleep like actually sleep."

"Sure, beautiful." Elsa agreed with a giggle. "Go. I'll meet you there soon."

Anna nodded slowly, walking back to their room. She threw herself on her bed, regretting it almost immediately, since it only made her body ache more. She groaned, trying to find a comfortable position in bed, but it didn't seem to have one. She lifted her hand, placing it on her forehead. Yep, she had got a fever. Sweet.

"You should eat." Elsa said, bringing Anna back to the real world as she sat by her side. "I made you a sandwich. Your favorite, by the way."

"Fried peanut butter?" Anna asked, slowly opening an eye. Elsa nodded, smiling at her. "Cool! Thank you, Els." She stretched her arms, wrapping them around the older girl's neck and kissing her lips. "You're definitely the best."

"I know, right?" Elsa joked, as Anna snuggled around her. "You're a little warm. I think you got a fever."

"And you can take care of it." Anna said, pulling Elsa's coat away. "You can cool my body, Els. Come here, cuddle with me."

Elsa didn't wait for Anna to request it again. She turned her body, wrapping her arms around her younger sister and kissing her neck. Anna smiled, resting her head on Elsa's chest. The blonde woman started to stroke the auburn hair, placing soft kisses on it.

"So, are you going to class later on?" Anna asked, sleepily. "I'm calling work to tell them I'm dying."

"I already did that." Elsa giggled. "They said its fine. And that they hope you get better soon. And yes, I'm going to class."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She stayed in her car as long as it was possible, but she had to get out at some time. It could be a little hard, since Belle didn't have classes today, so her bullies would probably be waiting outside for her. And, unfortunately, she was right.

"Hey Dalen!" A boy called, as the rest of them giggled. "Come here, I want to talk!" Elsa sighed, starting to walk faster, her arms tightening around her books. "Stop, you freak. I'm talking to you." That was Anthony's voice, one of her bullies. She did her best to ignore the mean words he kept yelling, walking straight to her classroom. She thanked god she got there safe. Or almost.

"L-let go of my arm!" She tried to keep her voice still, but Anthony and his abnormal friends laughed.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" He asked between his giggles. "You know you shouldn't be between the rest of us. People can start to get fucked up like you." As soon as he finished his sentence, one of his friends gave Elsa a push, making the blonde girl trip and fall on the floor. "I brought you something. I heard your birthday was last month, right? We didn't even get a chance to celebrate on our own way. That wasn't very kind of you."

"J-just let me go. Please." She said quietly, but the boys ignored her. One of them pulled a bag and handed it to Anthony. Eggs. How original.

"Happy birthday, abortion." He said, as he broke an egg on her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her body was covered on a disgusting mix of eggs and flour when she parked the car in front of the building. But that wasn't the worst part, on her point of view. Words hurt way too much than what they did to her hair. And clothes.

She quickly jumped out of the car, trying to clean the traces of tears on her eyes as she got upstairs, praying for Anna to be asleep. But, of course, that was just too much to ask for.

"What happened?" The auburn girl asked, as soon as she saw Elsa. "Why – who did this to you?"

"No one specific." She lied, faking a smile. "You know, it was just a joke. College stuff."

"You were crying."

Elsa pretended not to hear her sister, walking straight to the bathroom. Anna went right after her, watching as Elsa undressed herself and got into the shower. Anna mirrored her sister's moves, getting in right after her. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, kissing her pale shoulder, as the older girl sighed.

"That's not really how I was planning to, uh – take _things _to another level." Elsa said, making Anna giggle.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked. Or like we've never took baths together." She rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on. I'm not dumb, Elsa. I can see you were crying. Who did this to you?"

"No one." She mumbled, feeling Anna's body pressing even tighter against her.

"So you want me to believe you did this to yourself?" Anna quirked a brow, making Elsa slowly turn around. "Talk to me, Elsa. I can help you."

"I – i-it was just a silly boy, Anna." She mumbled, but felt tears running on her cheeks. "I-it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does. You're upset." She kissed the blonde's neck, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Did he try to hurt you? Are you hurt? What else did he do?"

"He and his friends were just being jerks. I-I'm okay with that." Elsa lied, trying to turn again, but Anna was holding her way too tight. "I need to grab the shampoo."

"What did they say to you?" Anna asked.

"Can we just not talk about this?" Elsa snapped. Anna shrank, and the blonde immediately regretted her words. "Look, I just – can we do this any other time? I'm sorry I was rude."

"Okay." Anna sighed, leaning and kissing the cool lips. "I'm taking care of you now."

"That just sounded weird." Elsa mumbled, wrapping her arms around her little sister. "Will you try to rape me or something like that?"

"You wish, but no." Anna giggled, grabbing the shampoo. "Now, shush. Just let me take care of you, okay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She waited until Elsa fall asleep to sneak to the living room. She took her sister's phone, feeling a bit guilty for doing so, but she didn't really mind. She just knew Elsa would never tell her if she asked her to.

_"Hey, what's up?" _A girl cheered.

"Uh, hi." Anna answered. "Is it Belle?"

_"Yes, that would be me." _The brunette answered. _"Anna? Is that you?"_

"Yes! Hi, I'm Anna. Elsa's uh – sister." She heard the other girl giggling. "What?"

_"Nothing, just – really, sister? I don't think so." _Anna blushed, but smiled. _"Is everything okay?"_

"Not really." She mumbled, throwing her body on the couch. "Elsa came back home a bit – dirt, let's say. Someone threw eggs and flour on her, but she won't tell me what else is going on. So, I thought that maybe – well, you're her best friend. Maybe you know what's going on." She heard the other girl sighing.

_"She's being bullied for a while." _Belle told her. _"There is this guy – Anthony, if I'm not mistaken. He literally tries his best to make her miserable. Normally, I'm there to stick up for her, but you know how shy she is. She doesn't really have many friends." _

"What does he say to her?" Anna whispered, looking around for any signal of Elsa being awake.

_"Mean things. She tries to hide it, but I know she gets upset. He once told her she was mistaken with the placenta when she was born. And another time he asked her why did anyone let such a freak go out on public. He can be really mean when he wants to."_

"That fucking – he can't talk with her like that!" Anna snapped angrily. "No one can make my girl feel bad. I – she was _crying. _Elsa never cries. Like, ever. He – I won't let anyone talk to her like that."

_"I know, but what do you plan on doing? It's not like we can follow her around town until the rest of her life." _Belle said.

"I have to go, she's waking up." Anna muttered. "But I need names. I'll take care of it. Bye." She quickly shut the phone off, walking back to bed. "Hey, beautiful. Go back to sleep, it's late."

"Who were you talking to?" Elsa asked sleepily, snuggling on Anna's body again.

"Kristoff. He was just being an idiot again, sorry." She leaned, kissing the cool lips. "Sleep, Els. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around the auburn girl. "Night, baby."

"Night, sweetie."

* * *

**A/N: CONSIDER ELSA WAS FEELING REALLY DOWN, OKAY?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm too busy with school and stuff. But I'm really trying to post more frequently. Again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Are you up to something today?" Elsa asked, stroking Anna's hair.

"What do you have in mind?" The auburn girl asked sleepily. "That feels good."

"Belle invited us for dinner at her apartment." Elsa answered, making Anna quickly open her greenish eyes to stare at her sister. "W-we don't have to go if you don't want to, it's just that I thought you would like to, since you've been asking me to bring Belle here so you two can be besties and talk about me and I don't remember what else you said." She finished, taking a deep breath. "S-so, do you feel like going or not?"

"I love when you ramble; I don't feel so weird." Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled at her little sister. "Of course I want to go. That's going to be fun. Hey, we should totally invite her to that party we are going next week!"

"What party?" Elsa quirked a brow, sitting on bed.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Sorry! Kris is throwing another party at his house, and we are totally going, well, at least I'm going, and since you probably wouldn't want me to go all by myself, I thought you would want to go too! Right, baby? Yes, of course it's right. So, I told him we would take –" Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks, closing the gap between them.

"Who is rambling now?" She teased, smirking. "Yes, we can go, I guess. And yes, we should totally invite Belle _and _Adam to this party. I'll text her now to say we're going to dinner, okay?"

"Who is Adam?" Anna asked, tilting her head. Elsa smiled at her sister's confused face, leaning and kissing the tip of her nose. Anna grinned, placing a kiss on Elsa's lips. "Seriously, babe. Who's Adam?"

"Belle's boyfriend. You probably don't remember him; he's two years older than us. But he's a senior at college, if it changes anything." She answered, kissing the pink lips again. "You're so cute sometimes."

"I'm always cute, dear." Anna answered. "I'm so cute I could kill you over my cuteness, but I won't, because I would starve to death."

"Sure." Elsa laughed, kissing her sister's cheek. "And you want me to believe you wouldn't miss me even a little bit?" Anna stuck her tongue, but snuggled on Elsa. "You're such a terrible liar, my dear. You would rather die than stay a week without me."

"I can handle that." Anna lied. "A week is nothing."

"Liar." Elsa laughed even harder. "You would get desperate."

"Whatever you say, sis." Anna grinned. "But you won't leave me alone, right?"

"Never." Elsa assured her. "Pinky promise."

"Okay. Just checking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, baby, we're going to be late." Elsa groaned, entering on their room. "Why don't you go with the green one? I love that dress on you." She smirked, kissing Anna's neck.

"I'm not sure. It's, I don't know. Too green?" Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "Don't laugh! I'm serious."

"Babe, I'm the only one who's supposed to like what you wear. Belle already has a boyfriend, remember?" Anna blushed, bumping Elsa's hips playfully. "Wear your green dress. You're going to look beautifuller." Anna smiled shyly, as Elsa kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful girl ever."

"Okay, I'll wear it." Anna agreed quietly, trying to ignore Elsa's lips against her cold skin. "And you're waiting outside."

"But – "

"Honey, get out, or else we're definitely not going to this dinner." Anna said sharply, making Elsa's face get flushed. The blonde nodded, quickly getting her hands away from Anna and walking back to the living room.

It didn't take long for Anna to appear on the living room, wearing the dress Elsa picked up. The elder girl smiled at her, kissing the freckled cheek before getting her bag and walking to the car downstairs.

"You look nervous." Elsa said quietly, as she parked the car.

"Me? Pff, I'm fine!" Anna chuckled nervously. "I was born ready. Besides, she's your friend, right? It's all going to be all right. Piece of cake. Whatever that means."

"You don't have to try to impress her, okay?" Elsa assured the younger girl, kissing her hair. "She knows almost everything about you. I told her even the weirdest things you did, and honestly it surprised me when she kept talking to me the other day. So, no need to worry." Anna rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Why, thank you for telling your best friend how much of a weirdo I can be." Anna mocked, making Elsa laugh. "I'm sure she will love me."

"She will." Elsa said, getting out of the car. "Let's go, beautiful. Dinner waits."

She waited for Anna to get out of the car and guided her inside the building. She could feel her sister's nervousness, but decided not to say anything. She knew how Anna worked, and probably saying something would only drive her even more nervous. So, while she rang the bell, she decided to wrap an arm around the younger girl's shoulder, pressing a warm kiss against her forehead. She felt Anna's body relaxing a bit, but it stood still once again when Belle opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted, smiling warmly at them. "Hi, Anna. I'm Belle. Nice to finally meet you in person." She winked at the younger girl, who shook her hand while trying to ignore the heat on her neck. "Hey, Els. Adam is in the living room watching the game. You can try to say hi, but I doubt he will listen."

"Okay, I'll try." Elsa shrugged, pulling Anna with her. "Why are you blushing, babe? You're not that shy." Anna ignored Elsa's question, walking quicker to a tall guy sitting on the couch. "Adam. Hey, Anna, that's Adam." The blonde boy eyed the two girls, smiling at Elsa and waving. "He's crazy about football." Elsa whispered. "In high school, he used to play as the quarterback – "

"Oh my god, you're Beast?" Anna squealed. "Like, _the Beast?_ I watched all of your games! Dude, you rock!" She gently moved Elsa's hands from her waist, walking to the older boy's side and throwing herself on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess that's me." He smiled. "So, you like football?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe she dumped me for a football game." Elsa mumbled, making Belle laugh.

"She didn't dump you; she's just having fun with Adam on the couch." Belle said calmly. "And that didn't sound as I planned."

"I can't understand why she likes that so much." Elsa continued, ignoring Belle's comment. "I mean, I should have known she would know who Adam is, since she hasn't missed a game since – well, I don't really remember, but it was before _I _get in high school."

"Let her be." Belle answered. "And get used to it. It's always like that. When they meet, there will be only conversation about sports. And sometimes about girls."

"I don't want her to talk about other girls." Elsa pouted. "She's not like that."

"Not other girls like, I don't know, Snow?" She quirked a brow, and then shook her head. "Girls like, well, these actress you guys are into."

"I still don't like it." Belle chuckled slightly, handing her friend a glass of wine.

"Well, dear. Get used to it. Your girlfriend is a sweet, but it may happen. And it's normal."

"She, uh – she's not my girlfriend." Elsa mumbled.

"What? Why not?" Belle asked, as Elsa felt her face heating. "Is it some kind of sympathy or what?"

"No, I just – I don't really know. We decided to take things slow, and – "

"So you haven't slept with her yet?" Belle interrupted.

"Belle!" Elsa blushed. "I didn't say we haven't done _it _yet, just that – "

"Well, judging by the way you refer to sex and how much you look like a tomato right now," Elsa groaned, burying her face into her hands. ", I assume you guys haven't slept together yet."

"We haven't, but I'm just waiting for her to be ready." Elsa argued.

"She's still virgin? No, I really doubt so." Belle mumbled, eying the younger girl. "Are you waiting for her or is she waiting for you?"

"Doesn't matter!" Elsa grumbled. "How long is this thing going to take?" She pointed to the stove with her chin.

"Long enough." Belle smirked. "Oh, hi Anna!"

"Hey." The auburn girl smiled shyly, hugging Elsa from behind. "What are you two talking about?"

"About Elsa's stupidity." Belle muttered, and Elsa glared her angrily. "Nothing important. So, do you want some wine?"

"She's underage." The blonde quickly answered, but Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that, we've talked about it." Anna kissed her cheek, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "I'll have some, thanks. Promise I won't get drunk." She whispered on Elsa's ear.

"You better don't." She smiled, turning around and wrapping her arms around Anna. "I don't really like when you drink."

"I won't be drinking Coke for the rest of my life, babe." Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest, kissing her neck. "I heard you two from the kitchen." She whispered on Elsa's ear. "Don't worry. I'm staying here with you now, okay?"

"Thank you." Elsa mumbled. "So, will you?"

"Will I what?" Anna frowned, looking confused to her sister.

"Be my girlfriend?" Elsa smiled shyly, as Anna squealed happily and hugged Elsa tight, almost dropping her on the ground. Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around Anna and kissing her on the lips. "Is that a yes?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I'm taking too long to update, but school is kind of hard right now. But I'm trying my best! And yes, short chapter, but you can live with that.**

* * *

"So, was it that bad?" Elsa questioned as soon as they got home.

"No, it was great actually." Anna answered happily. "I just _loved _watching football with Adam. I never thought I would do it with Beast himself!"

"I'm glad you're happy." Elsa said, kissing the top of her girlfriend's hair. "You're looking really beautiful right now, you know?"

"Am I ugly sometimes?" Anna asked, rising a brow.

"Not really. Through your hair _does _look funny in the morning." Elsa mocked, making her girlfriend roll her eyes. "Are you tired or we can watch a movie?"

"Not really. Hey, I downloaded _Tangled. _We could watch it!" Anna squealed, pulling Elsa to their room and pushing her to the bed. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute." Elsa giggled and grabbed Anna's waist, pulling the younger girl to her lap. "Or I can stay right here. Of course, why not?" She dropped her weight on Elsa, forcing the elder girl to lie on her back. The auburn grinned, leaning forward to press her lips on Elsa's. The innocent kiss they shared rapidly increased to a hot, sloppy one. "O-okay, we better stop." Anna said, breaking the kiss. "We better not get little Elsa too excited." Elsa groaned, but held Anna on top of her.

"Stop calling my penis little Elsa." She hissed. Anna grinned, leaning to start another kiss. "Don't stop it this time." Elsa mumbled against Anna's lips.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Anna asked trying to pull away, but Elsa held her close.

"I mean we waited long enough." She answered. "I want to do it with you. I've never been so sure. I-if that's okay with you."

Anna didn't answer. She just leaned forward the kiss, making Elsa lie back on the bed once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa's eyes went wide as Anna handed her a dark packing. She was wearing just her underwear, leaving her freckled body exposed to Elsa. Her eyes met her sister's, who looked scared as hell.

"You know we can wait if you are not ready." Anna said softly, placing her hand on Elsa's cheek.

"I-it's not that, it's just – I've never tried to, well, you know. I-I've never worn a condom before." She stuttered, making Anna smile.

"Well, we can do it _without _one then." Anna joked, but Elsa gave her a look. "I'm just kidding, babe, calm down. I can help you with that." She unbuttoned Elsa's jeans, pulling her underwear down and releasing her throbbing member. She licked her lips, looking amazed at it as she slid the condom on Elsa's cock. "You're so big." Elsa felt her cheeks burning, as well as the rest of her body.

"I don't like the idea you've done it with other guys." Elsa muttered, but Anna just smiled, starting a new kiss.

"But I'm in bed with you, not with any of them." Anna whispered. "It's just you and me now, sweetie. Focus on that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She pressed her nose on Anna's cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist. The auburn mumbled something Elsa couldn't understand and snuggled closer to the blonde girl.

"I love you." Elsa whispered, kissing Anna's face. She amazed her sometimes. Elsa couldn't understand how someone so beautiful, sweet and innocent could be so sexy, attractive and such a teaser at the same time. And she couldn't understand why someone like that was with her.

"I love you too." Anna mumbled, slowly opening her greenish eyes. "Damn, I thought you'd never say so."

"You're awake." The blonde girl smiled, cupping Anna's cheek. She leaned, placing a light kiss on Anna's forehead. "And it's not like I've never told you so before."

"Yeah, but you only said it when we weren't together." The redhead pointed, twisting on the bed to face her girlfriend. "I was wondering if you weren't ready." Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder, and the younger girl started to stroke the blonde strands. "You know, you're really good in bed."

"T-thanks." Elsa felt her face flush, making Anna giggle.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Els!" Anna laughed, pulling Elsa to her bare chest. "This is one of the most truthful proof of love anyone could give. You give the other person yourself, with all your imperfections and all your insecurities because you trust this person. You trust that this person you choose will love you with all of your tiny details, all of you. And I'm happy you choose me instead of someone else." Elsa smiled shyly, snuggling onto Anna's chest. "And I loved you."

"So, you're saying hookers actually love all of their clients?" Elsa quirked a brow, making Anna laugh.

"You dork! Not like that. That is sex; we made love." Anna cooed, making Elsa giggle.

"I know, baby." She leaned, placing a kiss on the freckled face. "Get some sleep, okay? We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I'm pretty sure this shirt is mine." Elsa said hoarsely as she got into the kitchen in the morning. Anna just grinned, looking at Elsa's college shirt. "But it looks good on you."

"It's comfy, and plus, it smells like you." Anna shrugged, stretching her arms to embrace Elsa. "Morning, my beautiful and sweet girlfriend."

"Morning, my love." Elsa laughed. "You hungry? I can cook us –"

"I already made us breakfast." Anna said quickly, forcing Elsa to sit down on the couch. "You can wait right here, young lady."

"You were cooking?" Elsa widened her eyes. "Anna, I love you, but you know you're not a, uh – _chef_." Anna rolled her eyes but smiled, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Elsa's lips.

"It tastes awesome, okay? Besides, I bought that chocolate cake you love. I bet you'll love it." She winked at the blonde girl and bounced happily back to the kitchen. Elsa just smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on the couch. Surprisingly, there was no burning smell or something like that. There was just a fabulous scent of chocolate cake getting closer to her. "Open your eyes, beautiful." Anna whispered, sitting on Elsa's lap. She smirked and leaned, kissing her pale forehead before handing her a plate with cake and a glass of juice. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Honestly?" Elsa asked, looking back into Anna's greenish eyes. "I feel like staying in bed the whole day, eating, sleeping and making love to you." Anna laughed, kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"Not today, dear. We have a party later _and _you scheduled lunch with Belle. Oh, and I am having lunch with Kris and 'Punzie, so no to you." Elsa pouted, and the redhead leaned to kiss it. "But we could have a shower together. It would save us both time."

"_And _water." Elsa pointed. Anna smirked, getting the last piece of Elsa's cake from her plate and putting it into her mouth before standing up.

"When you put on that way, I can't really say no." She teased. "Come on, Snowflake. Or else, I can change my mind."

The blonde's arms were already grabbing her waist as she managed to finish the sentence before Elsa dragged her into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry it took me that long, but school is being a bitch. Anyway, here it is! I know, not too long, but I'll try to post another one sooner. Have a great day!**

* * *

"You look tired. _And _you're late." Belle pointed, as soon as she saw her friend. "Good afternoon. How was your night?"

"It was, uh – great." Elsa answered, trying to ignore the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "H-how was yours?"

"Finally!" Belle grinned, clapping her hands. Elsa looked down embarrassedly when she noticed a few people started to stare at them. "So, how was it?"

"What?" She grumbled in response, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Your night, you idiot. Oh come on, Els. You look tired, but also look as happy as someone could be." She explained, rolling her eyes. "You finally got laid!"

"Shut up, you –"

"Yes! I knew it!" She laughed, clapping her hands. Elsa felt her face starting to burn and for the first time in a very long time, she wished she could just disappear. "How was it? Wait, you worn a condom, right? Because I'm too young to be an aunt. Or a godmother, because I'm your best friend, so I hope you'll chose me to be your baby's godmother. I'm just saying, no pressure at all okay? But I would totally choose you to be mine's."

"Anna is not pregnant, so chill out!" She hissed, slapping her friend's arm. "Jesus, people are staring at us. I'm going to kill you when we get out of here."

"No, you're not." Belle giggled. "I'm so happy! I could even kiss you right now. But I'm not gay, and your girlfriend would be a little upset if I did so, and also there's Adam-"

"Okay, you look like Anna now." Elsa said with a smile. "Quit rambling, please."

"Whatever." Belle shrugged. "So, tell me more about it! How was it like? Did you enjoy? What about Anna? And –"

"God, please, just shut up now." Elsa groaned. "I'm not telling you how our night was."

"You liked it." Belle said with a smirk.

"Of course I did!" Elsa blurted out. "S-she's amazing, and I love her. How could I possibly not enjoy it?"

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled softly.

"But about the babies…"

"Just – don't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna took a last look at the picture Belle sent her. It was a Latin boy, with dark hair and big brown eyes. His face seemed perfect, and it made Anna hate him even more for that. _He's just like Hans, _she thought. _I bet he's Hans' fourteenth lost brother or something. _She rolled her eyes at the idea, throwing her phone back into her bag.

"What's his name again?" Kristoff asked. "And why are we doing it?"

"Anthony Rodriguez." Anna answered vaguely. "He's Elsa's biggest bully. He's kind of their boss or some shit like that. And that's not even the start of what I'm planning to do with him."

"Okay. So, he bullied Elsa and that made you angry." Anna nodded, agreeing with him. "Okay, I understand that. But was this balaclava necessary?"

"Of course it was!" Anna rolled her eyes. "There are _cameras _in there, Kris. Someone might see us, so we need time to run."

"Right. Silly of me to ask." He mocked, but Anna wasn't paying attention. As soon as Kristoff parked his truck, she got out of it and ran as quick as she could to the parking lot. Luckily, they didn't have to search a lot, since the parking lot wasn't full. "Are you sure this is his car?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, Belle texted me its license plate." She answered, pulling a knife from her bag. "Okay. This can't be this hard." She pressed it against one of the wheels, making a hole in it. "Great!" She cheered. "Help me with the rest of it, Kris." The boy nodded, doing as he was told. Soon, all of the wheels were pierced, which made Anna happy. "Hand me that spray."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kristoff said. "I mean, I understand you love her, but she would be mad at you if you ended up at the police station, with her bully testifying against you." Anna pouted, but Kristoff ignored it. "In fact, I think she will be pretty angry if she finds out what we did. And don't get me wrong, but your sister can be pretty scary when she's angry."

"Okay, that'll be enough for today." Anna agreed. "But I'll come back. No one can hurt my girl and get rid of me that easy."

"We know that." Kristoff smiled, tapping her shoulder. "Come on, feisty pants. We have a party to organize."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly, Elsa and Anna made it to the party just in time. Besides Anna's annoyance over the fact she had _nothing to wear to this damn party, _Elsa managed to control the situation and drive them to the party sooner than she had expected.

Unlikely Kristoff's usual parties, this one was crowded. People were dancing and already getting drunk, which unpleased Elsa. She eyed her girlfriend when a boy handed her a beer, but Anna just rolled her eyes at her.

"It's a party, Els." She said on her girlfriend's ear, after pulling her closer. "Dance with me."

Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. Everyone was either too high or too drunk to care about them, so Anna dragged Elsa even closer to herself. "Please, don't get drunk today. I won't be nice if you drink too much."

"Don't be such a dick, love." Anna mocked, smirking at her. "Just relax. It's a party, Els. You should enjoy it."

"I am enjoying it. Besides that there's a guy staring at your ass right now." She eyed a boy angrily, wrapping her arms protectively around Anna. The redhead laughed, placing a kiss on Elsa's neck. "Don't laugh! That fucker is nearly drooling over you!" Anna couldn't help but laugh even harder, making Elsa pout.

"You know I only have eyes for you." She whispered on Elsa's ear. Elsa gulped, feeling Anna pressing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"D-don't do that. A-at least not i-in public." Elsa begged. "I-I will look like a perverted." Anna smiled, pressing her hips on Elsa's.

"Come upstairs with me." Anna asked. "I'm sure Kristoff won't mind if we take… a _break _over this." She smirked, her fingers running under Elsa's skirt. "You look so fucking hot on these clothes."

"Room. Now." Anna didn't wait for a second request. With a giggle, she pulled Elsa upstairs, locking the door right after her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: YAY! LOOK WHO POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
Sorry guys, I'm just excited I got some free time. Here you go!**

* * *

She woke up feeling something heavy upon her chest. She looked down, finding Elsa curled up to her body, snoring slightly. Anna smiled, stroking the platinum blonde hair. Elsa looked so sweet and so fragile when she cuddled up with Anna like that. Her nose was buried into Anna's bare chest, and her arms were wrapped around the younger woman's waist.

Her head was pounding, and she felt a bit dizzy while she slowly started to look around. Anna recognized the room at Kristoff's house. She just wasn't sure how they had got in there. She remembered going back to the party after their quick escapade, and also remembered drinking a lot. Like, a lot. That could explain why it seemed that an elephant had smacked her head several times.

"Why am I not surprised?" A voice called from the door. Anna looked up, meeting Kristoff's gaze. "Really, couldn't you wait until the end of the party to get into her pants? You missed the nicest games!"

"How much did I drink last night?" Anna mumbled, covering her eyes from the light.

"You? Not that much, but you can't stand much long." He answered. "But that one, on the other hand… Damn, I didn't know Elsa could possibly get that drunk." He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "It's 10am. Everyone already left, but you two are welcome to stay. I'm making breakfast." Anna smiled, as he closed the door quietly. She smiled at her girlfriend before placing soft kisses on her cheeks. Elsa grimaced, opening her icy-blue eyes within a minute.

"Why is there a drummer in my head?" She groaned, pulling the covers up to her head and shutting her eyes again. "I got too much drinking, didn't I?"

"Morning, sunshine." Anna joked. "Apparently yes. And we also missed the funniest games because you couldn't control yourself around me." She felt Elsa smiling against her chest, and a soft kiss was placed upon her skin a second later.

"_I _couldn't control myself? If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who dragged me to this room." Elsa gestured, climbing on Anna's stomach. "You're such a filthy liar, Anna." She leaned down, kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"Uh, n-not that I'm not enjoying you on t-top of me l-like that but," Anna stuttered, making Elsa stop kissing her. "Kristoff is making breakfast downstairs. A-and I'm kind of dying to eat some of his chocolate pancakes." Elsa laughed, getting off Anna. She smiled at the auburn girl, kissing the tip of her nose. "So, breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is your headache?" Elsa asked, sitting by Anna's side on the couch. "You still look awful."

"I'm looking awesome, thank you very much." Anna groaned, covering her face with a pad. "Why the hell does it have to be such a shiny day? Can't we just turn the lights off?"

"I don't think we can shut the sun down, love." Elsa laughed, pulling Anna's legs to her lap. "You should have some coffee. _And _some pills."

"I'll be fine soon, thanks." Anna muttered, uncovering her face. She smiled at Elsa, who was suddenly focused on her book.

"Don't stare, it's not nice." The older woman mocked, glancing at the auburn girl. "Seriously, I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that." Anna giggled, forcing herself to sit on the couch.

"I can't help." She said, pulling a lock of blonde hair under Elsa's ear. "You look so beautiful." Elsa quirked a brow, smirking.

"I'm wearing a shirt two sizes bigger than me, sweatpants _and _glasses. Oh, and my hair is a mess." She gestured to the messy bun and straightened her glasses. "_How _on earth could I possibly look beautiful?"

"You're right. You don't look beautiful." Anna smiled, closing Elsa's book and sitting on her lap. "You look gorgeous. I love to see you with no makeup. And you look so sexy with these glasses. And also smart. It gets me confused sometimes." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck and kissing her lips. "You're the most beautiful girl on earth, Elsa. Don't you ever dare to think you don't look beautiful." Elsa buried her face on Anna's neck, pulling her closer. "You were, are and will always be the most gorgeous, wonderful, lovely and sweet girl on earth. Especially for me."

"You're cute." Elsa admitted, smiling shyly through Anna's skin. "You always know the right things to say."

"Well, I try my best." Anna joked, making the platinum blonde laugh. "This is how I get my girl anyway."

"She must be hell lucky to have you." Elsa lied on the couch, bringing Anna with her. "Too bad you're already taken. I would love to take you out on a date if you weren't."

"Well, we do have an open relationship." Anna said, running her fingers on Elsa's thigh. "And since you're such a lovely lady, I can't say no."

"An open relationship?" Elsa quirked a brow, smirking. "Too bad, yet. I don't like to share, especially when it's about my girls."

"_Girls?_" Anna huffed. "I thought you only had one."

"I do." Elsa giggled. "I fell for the clumsiest and the biggest dork of them all."

"She must be something." Elsa laughed, nodding.

"She is. But you know what?" She kissed the tip of Anna's nose. "She's also smart, beautiful, lovely and sweet. I love every little inch of her." Anna smiled, her face turning into a bright red. "I have the best girlfriend ever."

"I love you too." Anna muttered, wrapping her arms around Elsa.

"And you know what else she is? Mysterious." Anna frowned, but Elsa just smiled. "You see, I was trying to fix that mess she made on our closet when all of a sudden I found some sort of a mask." Anna gulped, knowing what that was about. "I didn't give too much attention at it at first, because she's into some sort of these comic books –"

"It's called Anime, okay? Not comic books." Anna pouted.

"- whatever. So, as I was telling you, I didn't give it too much attention, because I thought it could be for one of her costumes." Anna rolled her eyes, but bit her tongue not to correct Elsa. "But then I heard something very strange last afternoon. You know, there's this guy at college, _Anthony._" Anna gulped, making Elsa smirk. "I heard that all of the wheels of his car were intentionally tire for _someone_, but no one has any idea who could be this one." Anna looked away. "And despite I told my lovely girlfriend not to get into fights because of me, and I'm pretty sure I mentioned that I can handle with some… _jokes _alone, I found myself wondering where she was when that happened. But then again, I told myself that there was no way she could've done this, since I mentioned more than once that it was fine, so she just wouldn't have done anything, right?" Anna nodded sharply, making Elsa laugh. "Cool. But this morning, while I was looking for my clothes at Kristoff's, I found and identical _ninja mask _at his house."

"The name is balaclava." Anna said quietly.

"Yeah, that thing." Elsa agreed. "So, I was wondering, do you happen to know anything about it?"

"No. Not at all." Anna lied, making Elsa giggle.

"I thought so." The elder girl snuggled on Anna's chest, wrapping her arms around her. "You know I'm against violence."

"Are you mad at me?" Anna asked, stroking the platinum blonde locks.

"No." Elsa asked, after some time. "How did you even found out about him?"

"Does it really matters?" Anna questioned. "I found out he was your biggest tormentor, after some research I did when you came back home covered in eggs." Elsa grimaced as the memory came back to her mind. "I just hate it, Elsa. You always stand by me when I'm in trouble, why don't you let me protect you at least once?" Elsa looked down, but didn't move. "I got mad when I found out he was bullying you. I know you hate when I fight, but I can handle you mad at me. I just can't handle the sight of you being hurt for some stupid boy over and –" Elsa suddenly moved, shutting Anna's mouth with a sloppy kiss. The redhead was surprised at first, but kissed Elsa back. The blonde kept her soft lips on Anna's for a moment before pulling back with a shy smile.

"I'm still against it, but thank you." She said, kissing Anna's nose. "It's great to know you'd be there for me if I needed you."

"I would never leave you alone, you know that!" Anna huffed, making Elsa giggle.

"I know. You're always my knight in shine armor." Anna smiled, pulling Elsa back to her chest. "I really love you, Snowflake."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey kids! In case you don't remember, I sometimes write a thing or two about their past in the very beginning. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Hey sis!" Elsa cheered, smiling at Anna. "So, how was your first day at school today?" She asked her little sister, helping her with her bag. Instead of answering, Anna sniffled and ran to their room, shutting the door. Elsa ran after her, stopping at the door. "Anna? What happened? Come on, let me in. I can help you, whatever it is." Anna didn't answer, so Elsa just stood there, patiently waiting. She hummed Anna a song, tried to persuade her with chocolate and even promised her a thousand times they could build as many snowmen as she wanted to, but there was no way she was opening that door. "Anna, please. I'm starting to get worried. Please, let me in." She rested her head on the wood, trying to hold on tears. And then, all of a sudden, Anna unlocked the door, allowing Elsa in._

_The elder girl felt her heart ache when she looked inside her sister's eyes. Her face was red like a tomato, masking most of her freckles. Elsa didn't have to be that smart to understand Anna had been crying. Her eyes were also red, but they were mostly sad. She hated seeing her Anna like that. Especially because she never cries. Anna was though, and only real bad things managed to make her unstable and such a crying mess._

_"__Why is everyone so mean to me?" Anna asked, trying to keep her voice still, but Elsa knew she was hurt. She pulled her baby sister into an embrace, kissing the top of her head and mumbling words of comfort. She was terrible at it. Elsa never knew what to do when someone was crying that much. _

_"__What did they do to you?" Elsa mumbled, pulling Anna inside their room and cuddling in bed with her. She placed kisses on her hair and face, assuring her that she was not alone. "Please, tell me."_

_"__T-they made fun of me." Anna answered, sniffling. "A-a boy said my pigtails were too childish, a-and another one s-said I looked like a Dalmatian thanks to m-my freckles." Elsa shook her head, wiping tears away from Anna's eyes. "I don't want to go there anymore. I-I felt bad, Elsa. P-please don't make me go back in there."_

_"__That's bullshit, Anna." Elsa said, pulling the younger girl closer. "They know nothing! You look beautiful exactly the way you are." Elsa assured her, smiling. "I love each one of your freckles, and I just love your pigtails as well. You look absolutely amazing; I can't see why anyone would think otherwise." Anna smiled down shyly, making her sister chuckle. "In fact, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."_

_"__Y-you think so?" Anna questioned, her face reddening. _

_"__I do." Elsa nodded. "Don't let these stupid kids tell you that you're not beautiful. Don't let them push you down." Elsa sat on bed and pulled a blanket, wrapping it around Anna. "I'll tell you what: tomorrow you're going to school and you're ignoring every single word they say. Pretend they're not there. I know this is hard, but it will annoy them, because you'll be showing them they're nothing to you." Elsa explained. "Try to make friends tomorrow, okay?" Anna nodded, hugging Elsa's neck. "Great. Get some rest, okay? I'll be right there in the kitchen, finishing lunch. I'll wake you up once I'm done." She kissed Anna's forehead and walked away from her._

_"__Elsa?" Anna called, making her sister stop by the door. "You're wrong."_

_"__About?" Elsa quirked a brow._

_"__About me being the most beautiful girl." Anna answered. "I don't agree. You're way beautifuller than me."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna laid her head on Elsa's stomach, pressing kisses on the pale skin. Elsa just smiled, stroking the auburn hair. They were at the couch, watching one of Anna's Disney's movies that they had already watched over ten times, but Elsa didn't complain. She was just too happy Anna was there with her instead of going out with her friends, as she said she would.

"Shit!" Anna jumped off the couch all of a sudden, almost making Elsa fall down. "I totally forgot about it. Damn it, I'm not going to make it." She played with her hair nervously, walking quickly to their room. "Where the fuck did I placed it?" She grumbled, looking inside her messy bag.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked from the door, but Anna didn't seem to be listening. "Anna. Hey, what is it?" She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I have to finish that damn essay for my college application." Anna answered, her eyes getting teary. "I-I just can't write anything good! T-that thing d-doesn't work for me, Els. I-I've been trying to write something over the past two weeks, a-and now I h-have to finish this, b-but it's even worst t-than the first time I-I wrote it!" She cried, turning around and burying her face on Elsa's neck. "I'm not g-good enough to be at any college. I-I'll never make it in time."

"Don't say such a thing." Elsa mumbled, kissing the auburn hair. "I'm right here for you; I can help you if you want me to." Elsa offered, pulling Anna into a tight embrace. "Don't cry, love. I have when you're upset. I hate seeing you so sad."

"Y-you would help me?" Anna sniffled, wiping tears away from her greenish eyes. Elsa giggled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Of course I would!" She answered, trying to cheer Anna up. "After all, I'm still your big sister. And I made it to college without mom and dad's help, so I think I can help you." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling her into a clumsy tight hug. "Okay, I love you too, but you're kind of suffocating me right now, love." Elsa gasped. Anna smiled, letting her sister out. "Thanks. Let me take a look at what you've done so far."

"Okay." Anna nodded, handing Elsa a sheet of paper. "I-it's the best I could do." Elsa pulled Anna to bed, lying with her between her legs. She read the few lines Anna had wrote with attention, while the younger girl nervously played with her phone, snuggled on Elsa's lap.

"Well…" Elsa started, catching Anna's attention. "It's not that bad. I just think you're afraid to write your own point of view." Her girlfriend said softly, handing Anna the essay. "There _are _a few grammar mistakes, but nothing that serious."

"What should I do now?" Anna asked, sitting on bed. "I mean, I obviously have to try again, but how? I keep making the same mistakes, as hard as I try."

"Then try harder." Elsa said, stroking the auburn hair. "I want you to write how you really feel about this subject. I want to read your own ideas this time, okay?" Anna nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper and walking to their desk.

Elsa just sat in bed and watched her. Anna's long auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun, and a few locks of hair were falling on her eyes. She was obviously focused; her eyes were narrowed and lips pressed together tightly, forming a straight line. Her freckled neck was exposed, and Elsa could see a dark mark she had left there a few hours ago. She smiled, because Anna was so alike her and at the same time they had nothing in common. Elsa was way paler and taller, and didn't have nearly as many freckles as Anna. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes icy-blue, unlike Anna's greenish ones. But everything on her seemed just like Elsa. Her laughter, her smile, her voice, her. And yet, everything on her seemed better. Or, as she would say, beautifuller.

"Done!" Anna said, bringing Elsa back to reality. "Have you been watching me this whole time?" She quirked a brow, smirking and making Elsa blush.

"N-no." The blonde lied, making Anna roll her eyes. "Just give me this essay." Elsa groaned. Anna laughed, getting back to bed and to Elsa's arms. The blonde started to read the essay again, under Anna's curious gaze. "Well-" She started, but Anna cut her off.

"Don't tell me it's that bad! I swear I worked hard on it. You've seen it, haven't you? I was working a lot on this thing! Elsa, I want this to – "

"I was just going to say we could change a few words, but it seems good to me" Elsa said with a warm smile. "Congratulations, baby."

"I-I did it?" Anna stuttered, making Elsa laugh.

"You did. I'm proud of you, love." She leaned, kissing Anna's lips. "You're totally going to make it to college."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I LIKE REVIEWS, OKAY? THANK YOU.  
You've been asking me about Elsa's penis, so... I think it might answer everything.**

* * *

_"__Elsa?" Anna called, stopping by the bedroom door. "Can we talk?"_

_"__Sure we can." Her sister smiled, closing her book and giving Anna space in her bed. "What is it?"_

_"__Why are you different?" Anna questioned. Elsa frowned, running her fingers on her braid._

_"__Different how, Anna?" She asked, watching as her sister's face slowly turned into a bright red. "What is it, sis?" Elsa smirked, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulder. "Come on, I'm your best friend. You just _can't _be ashamed of telling me anything."_

_"__Okay." Anna took a deep breath, looking away from her sister's eyes. "Why do you have a penis?"_

_Elsa's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, but didn't manage to form any word. "W-what?" She stuttered, after a few moments. "H-how do y-you even know t-that?"_

_"__I might have taken a glimpse of it when you were taking a shower last night and I got into the bathroom." She explained, her face turning even redder than it was before. "S-sorry, it was a stupid question. You don't have to answer it. In fact, I think I'm going to burry my face into the ground right now, so I'll see you whenever I-" She tried to get up, but Elsa held her arm._

_"__No, stay." She asked, rubbing her face with her cool palms, trying to turn it into its normal color. "I – You were going to figure out sometime. I just – this is embarrassing." She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Okay, let's try again. I was born with it. Mom and dad thought that it might have something to do with my magic, but it can be just a genetic disorder. I have, uh – men sexual organ. It works as men's, but no one really knows the answer for why I have this difference." Elsa finished. It wasn't that bad. Just awfully embarrassing, but not as bad as she thought it would be._

_"__How does it work?" Anna asked curiously. "I mean, how does it get, uh – hard?" Elsa's face returned to the bright red, and this time she was the one who wish she could just burry her face into the ground._

_"__I-I – it depends, I g-guess." Elsa stuttered. "I-I mean, t-there are some things t-that t-turn people o-on, b-but I g-guess it's p-personal." Anna tilted her head, frowning. "L-like seeing o-other people n-naked." Elsa explained._

_"__Can you get turned on by a kiss?" Anna asked, ignoring the blush now creeping over her sister's neck. "Or by a touch."_

_"__I-I guess." Elsa shrugged. Anna smiled, kissing the blonde's cheek before getting out of bed._

_"__Don't worry; I promise I won't ask more about sex." She teased._

_"__Hey, wait!" Elsa held her wrist again. "Uh, a-aren't you disgusted by my… difference?"_

_"__No." Anna answered simply. "Why would I be?"_

_"__Most people are." Elsa mumbled. Anna sat back in bed, wrapping her arms around Elsa and kissing her neck. _

_"__I love you. Every little inch of you." Anna said, making Elsa smile. "And I always will.__"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna left out a relieved muff when she heard the bell ring. That class was definitely one of the worst of her schedule. She hated Math. But her happiness didn't last long. Soon enough, her brain reminded her about her next class. Physical Education. And today was volleyball day.

"Kill me. Now." She muttered to Rapunzel. "For heaven's sake, why do we still have that? It shouldn't be considered an obligatory class anymore! We are seniors in high school." Rapunzel giggled, playing with her dark locks of hair.

"It's not that bad." She said, pulling Anna to the changing room. "I mean, at least we don't have it with these stinky cheerleaders anymore. I mean, they could at least shower after practice." She grimaced, remembering how awful was for Anna and her last year. "And most of the girls are nice. Except for that Ally something. That girl is a bitch."

"They're nice." Anna agreed. "But I'm small! And they're all stronger and bigger than me. It's scary."

"You have a point." Rapunzel agreed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked curiously, making Anna's body freeze for a second.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" She lied, avoiding her friend's eyes. "I-I mean, I'd have said something-"

"You have a hickey right above your navel." Rapunzel pointed. Anna looked down to her stomach, cursing her sister in silence. "And I know you're not the kind of a 'one night stand'". Anna didn't turn around and did her best to ignore her friend's question. "Anna, why are you lying to me?" The brunette asked after a few seconds. Anna couldn't help but feel guilty as her voice sounded hurt. "Please, talk to me. Is it someone I know? O-or is it someone you're ashamed of? O-or are you ashamed of me?" Anna turned around, facing Rapunzel.

"I didn't tell you because there isn't anyone. This is just your head messing with your thoughts." Anna lied. She knew her friend knew it was a lie, but there was nothing she could do. "Stop staring at me like that. It's creepy."

Rapunzel sighed, trying to hide the hurt that was on her eyes. "Fine." She huffed, getting on her feet.

"Punzel –"

"No. When you're done lying to me, we can talk." She said, her voice faltering a bit. "I-I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Anna yelled, but she was already gone. Anna slammed her fist on the locker and left out a pained muff. "Damn you, locker." She cursed, getting out of the changing room.

The game was starting. Her teacher eyed her angrily, but she didn't care. Rapunzel was on her team, which only make it harder for Anna to ignore her friend's sad face. She desperately tried to get the brunette's attention, but she was doing a damn good job ignoring her. Anna sighed. She loved Elsa, and she wanted _so _bad to tell her friend, but she just couldn't. Elsa could get upset if Anna did that. And she couldn't deal with a disappointed Elsa. Unless –

"Anna, watch out!" A girl yelled, just in time the volleyball hit her right in the middle of her face. Anna fell, and tears started to drop on her cheeks. It had hit her nose, and she was bleeding. Blood. Now, _that _was something she just couldn't deal with. She tried to ignore the fluid on her face, but that was too hard. And before anyone could do something, she passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with voices talking. Her head was pounding a bit, but she realized it was probably because she fell down. Her nose was aching too, but she preferred to ignore it, because the simple thought of blood running down her face would be enough to make her pass out once again. Instead, she opened her eyes, finding herself lying on Elsa's lap, while the blonde talked to Rapunzel. She took some long to recognize her own living room, since she was still feeling dizzy.

"Hey there." Her friend smiled, waving her hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"My nose hurts." She mumbled, sitting by Elsa's side. The blonde gave her a warm smile, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Elsa!"

"She's worse than me when she sees blood." Elsa said, rolling her eyes. "Is your head better?"

"I-it hurts a little." Anna said, placing a hand right where Elsa had kissed her. Her girlfriend smiled, carefully wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "E-Elsa, w-what are you d-doing?"

"Calm down, snowflake." Elsa pressed another kiss on her face. "I told her."

"W-what?" Rapunzel giggled, handing Anna her bag.

"I should have known." Rapunzel mumbled. "I've never seen you refuse to go eat chocolate fondue because you wanted to stay at home with someone. You would dump Hans to go to my place and eat." Elsa laughed, pulling Anna to her chest. "Seriously, why didn't you tell me anything? You know I'd never judge."

"And I wouldn't get mad at you." Elsa said softly. "If you trust her, than I trust her."

"W-well, I don't really have a reason then." Anna cooed. "I'm not feeling well."

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded. "You should pay attention to class, Anna."

"I know." She mumbled, allowing Elsa to take her to bed. "Bye, Punzel."

"Bye, Anna."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time she woke up, Elsa was by her side, cuddling with her. Her head wasn't aching anymore, but her nose still hurt a bit. She turned around, facing Elsa. The blonde offered her a soft smile before leaning to kiss her lips.

"What time is it?" Anna mumbled.

"It's not even 11am yet." Elsa answered. "You should sleep some more; your shift today starts only at 2pm. And my first class is at 3pm, so we have some time."

"Why did you tell her?" Anna asked. "About you and me."

"Because she called me, saying you'd passed out and something about you being ashamed of her and having a secret boyfriend or something." Elsa answered. "She is your best friend. I told mine, so I thought –"

"I thought you didn't want people to know." Anna blurted out. Elsa smiled, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"I _do _want people to know. I want everyone to know you're mine." Elsa answered. "But still. Incest is not something people accept that easy. I want to hold your hand in public, I want to kiss you all the time, and I want to start a family with you someday. But we'll probably have to move away from here, love. And still, we'll be against the law." Anna lied her head on Elsa's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "But I'm willing to try. Because I love you."

"Do you really want a family with me?" Anna asked, making Elsa giggle.

"Of course I do, snowflake." Elsa answered. "Who else is going to be the clumsiest ginger mother for my babies?" Anna laughed, slapping Elsa's arm slightly.

"I will. And you'll be the silliest mommy ever." She kissed her girlfriend's neck. "I love you."


End file.
